For Heart's Sake
by Author1911
Summary: It has been months since Artemis was resurrected. Life continues on but his heart yearns for something he never thought possible. Can a certain Elf find a way to love someone like him? Rated M: Violence, Language, and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so do be kind with reviews. The first few chapters are liable to changes. If you like this story I will attempt to post new chapters every other week. For reviewers, if you want something to happen in the story leave a suggestion and I'll see if I can work it to the story (I intend this to be both a work of my own and my audience). Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl series.**

Artemis sat at his desk in the middle of the night. He wore a set of dark blue pajamas. His open laptop was the only source of light in his room. Artemis sat back in his leather-cushioned chair and reread his latest entry in his diary.

 _It has been six months since my spirit was returned to a human body and in that time I have recovered the majority of my memory. Though there are a few minor details that continue to elude me. Chess moves, book quotations, French restaurants with the best caviar, that sort of thing. I have had Butler, Mother, and Holly to help me along the way. Their stories and the reviewing of my previous diary entries have nearly completely cured my amnesia. Holly's kidnapping, the Goblin Rebellion and my father's rescue, Opal's revenge plot, the journey to rescue the Demon race from Limbo, my journey with Holly through time, dealing with Atlantis Complex and Turnball Root, and most of my most recent adventure dealing with Opal for the final time. Though the journey has not been without trial. The reliving of these memories brought about a relapse of Atlantis Complex. Dr. Argon was far from being thrilled at my admittance for treatment. My alternate identity Orion seemed to be excessively affectionate toward Holly than my last affliction. Though she understood, I could tell, as I became my normal self she was not entirely comfortable around me. But what bothers me the most is that it took Orion for my feelings to show…_

Artemis gazed at his computer screen for what seemed like forever. He was unsure of what else he should put into his entry. He rubbed his swore neck, stood from his chair, and walked into his bathroom. He flicked the lights on and turned the hot water on in the sink. He cupped his hands and splashed the warm water onto his face. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried his face. Artemis took a moment to look at the young man gazing back from the mirror. It was a reflection that he no longer recognized.

Foaly had done an obviously exceptional job at growing his new body but there were changes that Artemis wasn't exactly fond of. Artemis had "died" with a body around the age of fifteen, younger than he should have been thanks to the time jump to Limbo but Foaly had done the courtesy of ageing his body a bit closer to his true age. He now stood at a height of five feet eight inches. But the now seventeen-year-old face was one Artemis did not know. It wasn't quiet the same face he had when he "died". Yes it was his face but had a difference that he could not place. In a manner his face didn't seem as worn as his old face. It was as if the effects from adventures of the past six years had never happened. Foaly had also done some upgrading to his internal systems. He now had a fitness level comparable to a triathlon athlete. But one noticeable difference he dreaded was his eyes. Two piercing blue eyes stared back at him from the mirror. He greatly missed the hazel eye he had accidentally received from Holly during the time jump of Hybras. It was something that made him close to a friend he valued. Someone he cared for. Artemis' memories shot back to when he and Holly were attempting to rescue the lemur to save his mother but more specifically the moment when Holly kissed him. Oh how Artemis long to relive that moment. When their lips met and Artemis could imagine that Holly loved him as much as he loved her.

He then noticed that he was playing with the gold coin necklace Holly had given him. " _Damn this puberty!_ " thought Artemis. A side effect of the rapid ageing for making a clone was he had to deal with an excessive amount of hormones flooding his body.

But was it the hormones making him think this way? Artemis tried to explain away these emotions He was Artemis Fowl II, criminal mastermind and certifiable genius he was above the feelings of normal people. But why did his mind always keep drifting to this impossible fantasy? The fact that he was human and she was fairy should have quelled his feelings but Holly was the only woman Artemis felt open to. In truth Holly was one of the only women who he had developed a relationship with. Artemis had made an attempt to develop something more than friendship with Minerva Paradizo a few months ago but nothing had ever been able to grow out of it. Artemis' heart kept returning to Holly.

Artemis left the bathroom to make another attempt at completing his entry. Artemis sat for what seemed to be eternity. Artemis closed his screen to save the journal for another time. He then climbed into bed and quickly fell into slumber.

* * *

Artemis' mind shifted through a dozing state trying to relax in his bed. But something was wrong. His mattress felt completely wrong. The smell of his room was off. Artemis also notice heart monitor beeped in the background. He cracked his eyes to take in the unknown environment. He was in a hospital in Haven. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

Artemis quickly looked around the room and found his friend Holly looking down at him. "Holly, what is going on?" Artemis hastily questioned, "What am I doing here? How did I get? What…" Holly put a hand over his mouth to stop the flow of panic questions.

"It's ok." Holly replied, "You had a seizure in the middle of the night. Butler thought it had to do with your clone body so he called me and had you brought down here as fast as possible." Holly leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I'm just glad you're all better" and planted a very affectionate kiss on his lips.

Artemis recoiled in surprise. In a frantic voice he said, "Holly where did that come from?" The young man paused a quick moment and came to a conclusion, "This is a dream"

"Well of course it is genius," the fiction Holly replied while climbing onto the hospital bed to straddle his lap. "But what you should be considering is do you really want to wake from it?" Artemis could only shake his head no. "Just what I thought" Holly said and leaned in for another kiss.

Holly locked lips with Artemis in such passion his breath caught in his throat

Artemis shot up, awake in his bed, "Damn this puberty!" he cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I managed to find a bit of free time to get chapter 2 done early. Hope everyone enjoys.**

Butler had taken advantage of Artemis' newer more fit body by forcing Artemis to perform a daily workout and training regiment. But sadly for Artemis, Butler had learned from his previous mistake and kept watch over Artemis during this regiments. Today Butler chose to dedicate his time on improving Artemis' skills in Kendo. Artemis had risen quickly through his training by dedicating his mental powers toward out thinking his bodyguard whose technique was comparable to that of a master swordsman. But today Artemis was unable to hold his own against his teacher. His thoughts kept returning to his extremely disturbing dream.

Both fighters lowered into their fighting stances. Butler began with a lightning overhead strike down on Artemis' head. Artemis instinctively raised his bamboo sword to block. Butler's made contact with such power it nearly collapsed Artemis to his knees. Butler stepped forward into a follow up strike to Artemis' side. A shot of pain erupted from Artemis' rib cage forcing his guard to drop freeing his bodyguard to finish him with a side swipe to his faceguard.

Artemis found himself staring up at the gym ceiling. Butler's face came into view and he said, "had you been paying any attention to your lesson you would have anticipated my strategy and taken my exposed arm". The bodyguard then extended his hand to his charge. Artemis grabbed it and was lifted to his feet. "Are you going to explain to me where your mind was at?"

The young man looked down in shame, "It is a complicated situation."

"It's getting late, how about you go clean up and we'll discuss it over supper?

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Fowl. We will see you soon. Have a nice trip," Butler said hanging up his cell phone. "That was your mother," the large man said to Artemis, "She said the conference is being extended three more days so your father, the boys, and her won't be home until the end of the week."

"hmmm," Artemis briefly acknowledged from his deep thought.

Butler quickly returned to cooking. Butlers' skill to kill was only matched by his skills in the kitchen. The meal was quick and simple but smelled divine. The bodyguard set the plates onto the table and sat across from Artemis. "Ok, time to talk". Artemis played with his food letting the silence hang. Butler knew his charge would sometimes keep secrets from him but it was the first time he had seen him so, gloomy. No doubt the past six months had been hard on the boy but he was concerned none the less.

"Well…" Artemis started to say but hesitated. _I can't believe I'm bringing this up to Butler_ Artemis thought to himself. "Can we keep this confidential?" he inquired.

"Of course."

"I'm serious about this Domovi. This is too personal."

Butler was taken a back. Artemis had never, would never, use his first name unless it was something extremely close to Artemis. "I swear."

"What…What can you tell me about women?"

 _Oh God the day's finally arrived_. When Artemis Fowl senior went missing Butler had reigned himself to the notion he would be the one to eventually give Artemis "The Talk". He had to admit, it was something he didn't fancy doing. "Well are we speaking in a theoretical sense or a realistic sense?" Butler said knowing the answer before he even spoke.

"For the sake of conversation let's say realistic"

"Well I can only tell you from what little experience I have myself" Butler said, "Before you were born I had spent my life training to be a body guard. Between getting my diamond and your birth I was a freelance merc. And in all that time I only ever had one romantic relationship." Artemis had never known this about his friend and bodyguard. To say it surprised him was an understatement. So he listened to his story. "I had been hired by a private military company to escort a Dutch businessman around Capetown, South Africa. I was on rear security when we were entering a building and a sniper took him out. I managed to catch a glimpse of the muzzle flash and chose to go after the sniper. It was a good long chase but I was fortunate to catch the sniper in a small apartment complex. I cut him off in a hallway and we ended up pointing guns at one another. To my shock, who I assumed was a he was in fact a she. And she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She had long black raven hair and deep green eyes. It was in that moment that I ever froze. I couldn't do anything but stare at her and she stared right back at me"

"So, what? Did you let her go?'

"No. She put two .45s into my vest and left me lying there on the concrete," Butler said with a smile. "It was a few days later I learned that the man I was protecting was there to make arrangements to finance a few African warlords so I didn't shed too many tears for him. Besides my mind was focused on other things to really care. I jumped from job to job for a few months before I was lucky enough to see her again. I was protecting an Egyptian official who was meeting with a Saudi arms dealer. The dealer had pissed off the wrong people and was trying to make arrangements with the Egyptian government for asylum. He cut a deal and would be protected in Egypt. We loaded the dealer into motorcade and sent him on his way. As the SUV pulled away a pair of green eyes in a nearby bazaar caught my attention. She locked in on me and smiled. She pulled out a cell phone and the dealer's car blew up. I lost the woman in the confusion but there was no doubt she was responsible. I spent the next several months trying to track her down. It was a tedious search but there was always one more clue to keep my search going. Her name was Emilie, I learned she was a German national. She served in the _Kommando Spezialkräfte_ and was presumed MIA/KIA. She had faked her death and was acting as a vigilante assassin. All her the targets I could pin to her were all criminals or terrorists. She must have caught wind I was looking for her because she was the one who found me."

Butler paused to take a drink of water and catch his breath. He had never been this open before about his past. The look on Artemis' face showed he was entranced by his story. Properly hydrated he continued on with his story.

"I was in Madrid following up on another clue as to where she was when she caught me in a little cantina. She walked right up to my table and sat across from me. I was so stunned by her boldness I didn't know what to do. She was still just as beautiful as the day I saw her. I just sat there. She smiled at me and said, 'you've been following me for months and now that you got me in front of you don't even know what to do'. I smiled at her and we spent that whole evening just talking to each other. I told her about the Butler family tradition of becoming bodyguards. She told me why she had become an assassin was because she hadn't been able to make a safer world any other way. It there in that cantina we fell in love with each other. We spent months traveling together. I didn't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life, I would give up everything for her. She would do the same for me."

Artemis' brow wrinkled and he asked, "So where is she now?"

"We chose to take a trip up to the Alps to escape from the world. But one morning I woke up and she was gone. Up and vanished without a word. I tried tracking her but she covered her trail better than I ever thought possible. My grief was to be short lived though. It wasn't a month after that I was called in to protect a pregnant mother whose son would grow up to be the world's greatest criminal mastermind" Butler jested. "My point in telling you my story is so you can learn that life is unpredictable. We never know when or who we will fall for. The point is to take a chance when it swings around to you. Because there is nothing I would trade for those few months I had with Emilie."

The young man thought about what his bodyguard had said. "Hypothetically speaking now. What should a man do when he is in love with someone who could never be with him?"

Butler smiled at the not so hypothetical question, "If you love Holly as much as I know you do. You should never think that way.

The answer elected a shocked and scared response from Artemis. "Were my feelings that obvious?"

"Only to me."

* * *

Artemis paced in his room. Butler's advice hung on Artemis' mind. His friend's words were wise, but could he follow them? Thoughts flooded his brain. Did he want to risk losing his friendship with her? There were so many times he thought he had burned that bridge but she always came back. He was so confused and conflicted with what his brain told him but his heart felt. He chose to drown his thoughts in work. He opened up his laptop and consulted his family's business investments. Since Opal had crippled the human communication and information networks it was a prime opportunity for Fowl Enterprises to expand and put itself into the history books. With a bit of strategy and a little stolen fairy technology the cornered the market in reestablishing global connections. Though Angeline Fowl pushed for most of the advancements to be donated to the world, Artemis couldn't help but make his family a couple million dollars profit.

In fact that was why his family was gone for a week. His father had gone to New York to negotiate with several other major tech corporations to extend Fowl Enterprises products and services to them. It would be a prosperous venture for all parties if they agreed but there was never a guarantee when it came to business.

The stocks report showed the family's company had a fifteen point increase. Artemis also noticed some fluctuation in other holdings of various businesses and corporations he hoped to one day merge with Fowl Enterprises.

Just as he was going to finish up and go to sleep a green icon flashed in the corner of the computer screen. It was a coded message from Holly. Red messages meant emergency, yellow messages were urgent, and green messages were friendly. Artemis hovered his mouse over the icon both anxious and afraid to open the message. Double clicking the message opened up

 _Arty. I'm topside wrapping up an assignment. I need to complete the ritual before heading back to Haven but I thought I could drop by for a quick visit and catch up if you weren't too busy._

 _Holly_

He loved it when she called him "Arty". I just felt so personal and right. He glanced at his clock which read 8:02. Now was his opportunity. If he was going to face his fear and own up to his feelings it was going to be tonight. He quickly typed up a reply telling her to come by when she was done.

 _Be there in two hours._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I promised myself I would get one more chapter in before Thanksgiving. So as my gift to everyone here is chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

 _2 hours earlier_

The recently promoted LEPrecon Major, Holly Short, was on assignment above ground. The LEP had been investigating a pixie that was dooms day opal wannabe. This pixie thought it would be a wise idea to take a few dozen bull trolls and turn them into adrenaline fueled death machines. The LEP had found the pixie's lab and had taken it over quickly. Unfortunately, five trolls broke through containment and made it top side. Holly had since been spending the last three months running the task force to recover the trolls quickly and quietly. Four trolls had been captured and they had tracked the final one to the western area of the Netherlands. The LEPrecon had set up an excellent trap to catch their prey. The troll's path was headed for a steep forest gully, which was the perfect bottleneck to control the beast.

Holly sat in a cam foil blind waiting impatiently for the troll to show up. Night had fallen over the gully. A bright full moon illuminated the area. Holly tapped her foot with nervousness. The other four captures went smoothly enough so why was she so nervous about this one? She chose to calm her nerves by checking in with the team, "All teams check in."

"One, all's good"

"Two's good"

"Three, we're good to go"

Holly listened with confidence in her team. Each of the seven teams were tried and true members of the LEP recon or retrieval teams and were hand picked by Holly herself.

"Team six good"

Holly hung on her earpiece waiting for the seventh member to check in. A couple minutes passed then she keyed her mic, "Mulch check in."

"Holly, I told you I won't respond unless you use my codename," said Holly's dwarf friend replied.

"Mulch…" Holly said with obvious irritation. All she got back was empty static. She huffed and said, "Hell Rider, check in."

"Hell Rider here Gruff and I are doing A-Okay"

Mulch was waiting a couple thousand yards from the retrieval team's position observing the entrance to the gully. Though it would be a lie to say he was alone. He sat on the back of his big friend Gruff. Gruff was an old bull troll who had formed a close bond to the convict dwarf. The two had met each other during Opal's final attempt to take over the world. Ever since, their paths always seemed to cross whenever Mulch was topside. So Mulch welcomed the opportunity to be the sole troll rider amongst the People

"Remember Mulch your job is to keep the target from getting out," Holly instructed.

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it."

 _Why do I put up with that convict?_ Holly thought to herself with a wide smile. She knew Mulch was too good a friend to ever let her down. She settled back into a comfortable position.

Thoughts danced around her brain but the subject always circled back to one thing. Artemis Fowl II. It was a relief to have her friend alive and well; in more ways than one. He had sacrificed himself for her. She didn't think the mudboy had it in him. But the fact he did only made her feel all the worse. During Artemis' recovery she had to face something she had hoped was buried for eternity, Orion. The romantic alternate personality of the world's most dangerous criminal mastermind. Oh how she dreaded that guy! When he resurfaced Holly began to distance herself from her friend. It was a painful and cruel thing to do but she could take it anymore. She refused to let a fantasy toy with her emotions. Should hated that a fake personality spoke the things she longed to hear her Arty say.

 _Oh Frond who am I kidding?_ Holly thought, _I'm swooning over him like a high school spirit_. She couldn't shake these thoughts and feelings however she may try. She had been dancing with them since she and Artemis returned with the Lemur. She had been attracted to him but she never once entertained the notion of being in love with him until he had died. When she stared at him behind the magical barrier her heart cried out for him. She longed to hold him and to never let go. When the life was ripped from him and Butler held his body she knew then and there her heart belonged to him. When he was brought back her logical mind quickly quelled her desires. They could never be. He was human; she was Elf. The repercussions of such a relationship would be dire. Besides he would never return such feelings for her. _Why would he choose me when he could have someone like_ _Minerva Paradizo?_ So Holly chose to be content with her position as one of Artemis' friends. Speaking of friends she had been a lousy one at that.

Foaly came over the radio, "Look alive everyone! Contact 2 minutes out and coming fast."

Holly quickly refocused her thoughts to the mission, "Alright Foaly copy that. Team one and two stand by on those lights, wait for my command before we spring the trap."

"We're ready whenever major."

The calm silence of the gully was destroyed by a distant roar. The sound made the hair on Holly's neck rise up. She quickly looked over her weapon to ensure it was ready to go. It was a Neutrino 10K pulse rifle. It was one of Foaly's latest designs. Designed specifically around taking on targets that didn't necessarily go down from a full power shot from a 3000 pistol. The escaped trolls were just such a target. The pulse rifles uniquely only had two settings, one, standard which were powerful shots that would make a kraken flinch or the second setting which was an overcharge mode. The overcharge mode to all the juice from the power cell and focused it into one massive shot (Manufactures Disclaimer: The manufacture is not liable nor responsible for any harm to self or target caused by the use of the overcharge setting. Foaly Inc.).

"Hell Rider here, I have visual… and he looks very angry"

"Team Six confirmed. Target is moving into the gully and he's at a full sprint"

It was not long before Holly could hear the thrashing of the beast. He sounded big and very pissed off. Holly's heart pounded in her chest. Fear tried to claw its way into her mind but she would not allow it. The earth rumbled to the movement of the troll.

"One and Two be ready" she said to the radio. It was that moment to monster broke into the clearing. He was by far the biggest troll Holly had ever laid eyes on. The other four escapees were large but none of them held a candle to this guy. He had the stereotypical tusks and shaggy hair but the poor creature was far from stereotypical. There was machinery and other implants all along his body. On his head was a control helmet which manipulated the troll's body to do whatever the evil pixie had in mind. This then connected to a long piece of metal imbedded in his spine. This device pumped hormones and adrenaline into his system making him violent and mindless.

Holly couldn't help but feel sorry for the trolls. But she had a duty to get this guy below ground before he destroyed something. Even if that meant hurting him a little.

"Stand by…" Holly said, the troll sprinted forward a few more meters, "spring the trap"

Gigantic flood lights flashed on from in front of the troll. They were blinding to anyone but to a troll it was entirely unbearable. Fortunately for the LEP officers their helmet filters made the light seem like nothing more than a flashlight. The troll stopped dead in his tracks and roared in pain. He quickly turned his back and was running for the gully entrance.

"Five and Six hit it." Two more flood lights were turned on in the troll's path blocking both ways.

"Three and four let's take him down."

Holly and 23 other LEP officers burst out of cam foil blinds on either side of the gully. Team 3 charged the troll from the ground while members of Team 4 used wings to strike from above. All were equipped with a pulse rifle. Holly opened the throttle on her wings and took to the sky. Blue flashes erupted from the weapons. The teams were quick and accurate but the attack did not seem to be doing any good.

Blast after blast struck the troll all over his body but they had no effect. The beast shrugged off each shot as if they were pin pricks. He spun and turned to avoid the shots and trying to find an escape. He started swinging his arms at the fairies on the ground to make an opening. Elves were sent flying. Blue magic sparks were immediately seen trying to heal the damage caused by the troll.

As Holly circle above she began to see a hole starting to open up in the line. She could see that the troll noticed it too. She quickly swooped down to block the trolls escape. She unleashed a hail of energy blasts right in between the troll's eyes. This caused the troll to flinch away from her.

She and the rest of the teams pressed in on the attack. The shots seemed to be starting to take their toll on the beast. The troll dropped to his knees and raised his arms to block the shots. His breath seemed labored. Holly stepped closer. But it was evidently too close. By the time she realized her mistake it was too late.

The troll made a wide sweep with his arms sending half the team flying, including Holly. The next thing she noticed was she was looking up at the night sky from the flat of her back. Blue sparks danced around her vision. She rolled over onto her stomach which brought about a searing pain to her chest. The left side of her rib cage was near completely broken. Her magic quickly went to work on fixing her injuries but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She had neglected replenishing her magic for the past three months and she was running out.

Holly sat up to find the bull troll towering over her. He roared in her face and kicked her back to the ground. She gasped for breath. The troll raised his claws to finish her when something unexpected saved her.

"HELL RIDER!" Mulch screamed as he and Gruff charged full speed into the bull troll knocking him to the ground.

The bull troll quickly regained his feet and howled at the pair. Mulch pulled and dug his heels turning Gruff to face the bull. The two trolls began to circle each other. Both daring the other to act. It was Gruff that acted first. He charged the bull swinging his arms wrapping him in a bear hug. The bull retaliated with swipes of his claws into Gruff's back.

Holly could only watch in pain as her friend did battle with the troll. The last of her magic flickered leaving her laying there injured and broken. She wished she had her weapon at least. As if the Fates heard her wish she spotted her rifle just a few feet away. She painfully crawled to it.

Mulch tried his best to steer and direct Gruff as best he could but this was a new experience for him. The bull was tough and very angry. But Gruff had brains and experience on his side. Mulch felt it was best to give up control and let Gruff do his thing.

Gruff gave the bull a headbutt forcing him to back up. Gruff gave a swipe toward the bull's head. The bull dodged the swipe and charged forward. Gruff took the bull's tusks to the gut pushing him back. Gruff planted his feet and pushed back against his foe. The two trolls locked tusks and it became a fight of endurance. Gruff was good but there was only so much he could do against a troll with adrenaline for blood. In the end Gruff was gonna lose.

"MULCH GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Holly.

Mulch looked toward his friend to see a very scary sight. Holly had retrieved her rifle and had the Overcharge primed and ready to fire. The Dwarf quickly commanded Gruff to break from his attack and get out of Holly's shot.

Holly had the perfect opening. She lined up her shot at the center of the bull's chest. She squeezed the trigger. A brilliant flash of blue erupted from her weapon's muzzle. The blast hit the troll like a hammer and sent him flying to his back.

The troll lay limp and dead to the world. His chest rose and fell with steady breaths. Smoke rose from his body and there were some contact burns from the blast but overall was unharmed.

"Holly to base. Target is down. Send in the medic and retrieval shuttles."

* * *

About an hour later Holly was sitting in a medical shuttle being looked over. She had taken off her helmet and removed her wings. She looked tired and her faces was a little scratched up. With her magic completely drained she had to rely upon a medical warlock to be healed. Her injuries consisted of four broken ribs on her left side, two on her right, hairline fractures in her arms and light first degree burns from the overcharge blast.

"Ok major this will only take a minute," the warlock said as he put a hand to the side of her chest. Little magic sparks danced over her body. In a few minutes her pain was gone and the injuries were healed.

A young corporal ran up to the shuttle and said, "Major Short the Commander needs to debrief you" and handed Holly a data pad.

"Thank you corporal" Holly said as she took the pad. The warlock quietly excused himself to give her some privacy for the chewing out she was about to receive. She pressed a couple of buttons and opened a channel to Police Plaza. The face she saw on the other end was none other than Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Major Short you have a hell of a lot to explain," The Commander said, "why did you neglect to inform me you were running empty on magic?"

A voice from Kelp's end spoke up first, "well to be accurate Commander she wasn't empty until the middle of the operation". The voice was obviously Foaly coming to Holly's defense.

"Nobody asked you Foaly!" Commander Kelp yelled, "Short if you were low on magic you shouldn't have been in the field. How long has it been since you've completed the ritual?"

"About three months," Holly mumbled

"FOR FROND'S SAKE HOLLY! HOW MANY TIMES BEFORE YOU LEARN!" Trouble was so angry the color of his face started to resemble his predecessor's. This made Holly smirk but she quickly buried it to avoid irritating Kelp anymore. "You're lucky no one was seriously hurt or else I would have your badge". Kelp took a breath, "Okay, give me a sit rep."

Holly quickly replied, "Well the target is snoozing and is already on his way down to containment. All personnel are fine or are already healed. No human interference or contact. So all in all the operation was a success"

"Alright I want the scene cleared and everyone below ground in thirty minutes. And you, you are to get to a hot spot and complete the ritual ASAP. Am I clear?"

"Loud and clear Commander. Out."

The screen went blank. Holly set the pad down and exited the shuttle. "Alright people Commander wants this place cleared out in 30! Let's move!" She looked around and saw Mulch sitting off to the side by himself so she walked over to him

"How much trouble are you in?" the Dwarf inquired.

"Just about my normal amount. Where did Gruff run off to?"

"Oh as soon as the Bull was carted off I set him off to do his own thing. Don't worry Foaly's little tracking device is on him and transmitting his location 24/7."

"Good luck to him. Well I gotta go complete the ritual, see you below ground."

"Fly safe" Mulch said with a big smile.

Holly walked off to retrieve her wings and set off for a hotspot. _Where was the closest spot?_ She thought to herself. _Stonehenge? No that place is gonna be packed_. Then it dawned on her the best spot was going to be the grove where Artemis captured her. That brought back the thoughts she was having earlier about the mudboy. Maybe she could take advantage of her short time above ground to drop in on her friend. She threw on her helmet and strapped on a set of wings. She opened up a message and typed out what she want to say to Artemis and sent it. It was only a minute before she got a reply back telling her to come by. With a smile she opened up the throttle and headed for Ireland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this Chpt done but school finals took priority. I hope you enjoy this Chpt (beware fluff ahead). I'll try to get Chpt 5 done by Christmas.**

His heart drummed inside his chest. Had he been older he would have worried about having a heart attack. Why was he being such a nervous wreck? He was just having an old friend come to visit. His best friend. His incredibly beautiful best friend. His incredibly beautiful best friend he was madly in love with.

 _Oh god what am I supposed to do?_ Artemis thought to himself. He wanted nothing but to be able to tell Holly how he felt for her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had face his own death and didn't even bat an eye. He was going to tell her how he felt and damned the consequences.

Artemis turned to his computer and accessed the security system. He typed in his access code and deactivated the security within his room. He then strolled over to his window and opened it. He then flopped into his leather desk chair. He looked at his clock and he still had a half hour before Holly was to arrive.

He new he had to compose himself before she got there so he sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. _In through the nose. Out through the mouth_ he thought to himself. His heart began to slow and he became more calm as time passed. His thoughts became all the clearer as he fell in to his meditative state. All of his worries for his meeting melted away and he swelled with confidence.

The hairs on the back of Artemis' neck stood on end. His sly vampire smile crossed his face, "Good evening Major"

Holly materialized in the windowsill "Hey mudboy, how'd you know I was here?"

"Call it criminal intuition," Artemis said rising to his feet. Unfortunately for him the sight of the beautiful elf brought back the flood of anxiety. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid Holly would hear it.

Holly hopped from the window and rushed over and embraced Artemis in a warm tight hug. Artemis returned her gesture with equal enthusiasm. After a moment Holly took a step back from Artemis.

"Well that was unexpected" Artemis said with shock.

Holly took the moment to remove her wings and her helmet. She set it down on Artemis' desk, looked down, and ran her hand through her hair, she hated that she always got helmet hair. She also needed an excuse to not look at Artemis. She was slightly embarrassed by her outburst for her crush which showed as a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Sorry I just missed visiting you," Holly said trying to hide her failing composure.

 _Dear god she hugged me_ Artemis thought. He hadn't thought his heart could beat any faster but her contact proved him wrong.

"I said it was unexpected. I didn't say it was unwanted," Alex replied.

Holly was taken aback by Artemis' bold reply. She locked in on his eyes. Those wonderful blue eyes that always seemed to gaze deep into her being. Unknown to her, Artemis was having similar thoughts about her eyes. He always loved her mixed eyes; One hers and one his. An ever present reminder that she was always going to see him for what he was. The moment of silence hung in the air, neither Holly nor Artemis wanted to break it but were afraid if it wasn't.

"So what brought you to the surface?" Artemis frantically asked.

Holly let out a brief and silent sigh. She really didn't want to be the one to break the tension. "Oh you know how it is another dooms day fanatic making my job as difficult as possible" she said with a smile.

Artemis returned the smile. He was so afraid his nerves were going to fail him. "Well what are the details? I haven't hacked into Foaly's system in a few months so I've been out of touch with anything in the world of the People."

"Well as seems to be the norm anymore, a pixie thought he would breed an army of chemical fueled trolls." Holly went on to tell about LEP's three-month crusade to capture the escaped trolls. Artemis tried to listen to her tale but his thoughts just wondered to how beautiful she was. He couldn't help but enjoy just being in her company.

 _I love you_ Artemis thought. At least Artemis thought he was thinking it. Holly was starring at him with wide eyes. It dawned on him those intimate three words had escaped his mind and come out his mouth. Fear immediately overtook the rational part of his brain.

"I'm sorry Holly! I didn't mean for that to happen." Artemis frantically said, "I didn't mean it, I mean I did mean it but I didn't mean to say it."

"I love you"

"It was wrong of me to do this. I shouldn't have…" The rest of Artemis' panicked rant caught in his throat. Did he really just hear those words come from Holly? "Wait, what did you say?"

Holly's heart was racing like a rabbit. Artemis had said the words she had only wished to hear him say. And she had said them back. Was this all a fantasy? A dream? No this was reality. She stepped toward Artemis,

"I. Said. I love you." She grabbed his head and brought him down into a kiss. It was deep and passionate. Unlike the first kiss they shared this was intentional and mutual. Artemis had returned the kiss without the slightest hint of hesitation. Artemis was taken in by the show of affection it was as if the whole world melted away and all that remained was the woman he was kissing. Holly withdrew from the kiss and saw Artemis' eyes were shut.

"Wow" Artemis hoarsely said. His eyes fluttered open and met Holly's. He then raised his hands and cupped her cheeks. He bent and kissed Holly. Her soft lips were so welcoming he couldn't help want to kiss her. He felt Holly's hands wrap around his neck. Her fingers started to tickle the back of his neck which snapped him out his love stupor. He halted the kiss and took a half step back. Holly anxiously tried to follow and pull him back into another kiss but Artemis' hand stopped her advance.

"Wait. Wait Holly," Artemis said with worry.

 _Oh no! Did I just ruin this?_ Holly thought. She took a step back from Artemis. He had lowered his head and was catching his breath.

"Can we slow down for a moment and figure out what just happened?" Artemis asked. Holly nodded her head. "First off why did you just kiss me?"

Holly huffed, "I just told you I love you why wouldn't I?" The answer was so straight forward and blunt it took a moment for Artemis to process it. "Why did you say you loved me?" Holly questioned.

"Because I do Holly," he frantically replied, "you've been the one person to stand by me. Even after I've lied, cheated, and betrayed you, you have found some way to forgive me. When I was lost you fought to bring me back." Artemis paused to let his words sink in. "I love you Holly Short. I've loved you for the longest time. When you kissed me that one time I know then I didn't want to kiss anyone else for as long as I lived. You are my world Holly. You are the one person on earth that makes me want to be better than the person you meet me as."

Holly had never known how he felt for her. She always made the assumption that he just thought of her as close friend. The kiss he was referring to was something she had thought a lot about over the past months. At the time it happened she didn't realize her feelings for the mud boy. But now that she did it was something she hadn't taken advantage of before. Now it seemed Artemis had the same feelings about it as her.

"Artemis that time when I kissed you… It was just such a spur of the moment thing I didn't know what I felt or how to handle it," Holly saw a twitch of worry in Artemis' eyes "But, it was in our last adventure that I found my feelings for you. Opal had come so close to killing us so many times I feared I would loose you… and when I did…" Holly started to choke on her words and her eyes started to water.

Artemis quickly stepped forward and embraced Holly. She quickly melted into his warm comforting arms. She couldn't help but start crying.

"It's fine Holly. You don't need to expla…"

"No Artemis, I need you to know how I feel," Holly said fighting through her tears. "When you died I lost a part of my self. I hadn't ever felt so much pain before. Then Foaly figured out that you could be brought back and I allowed myself to hope. Foaly had said it would be a long shot for you to find your way back to your new body but I knew you could. When we got you back I was so relieved. Even though you had lost your memories I had you back."

Artemis thought for a moment and then replied, "So if you knew that you had feelings for me why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think you would return the feelings. That's why I visited you only so often during your Atlantis relapse. The things you were saying, or the things Orion was saying were too much of a reminder of what I wanted but couldn't have"

"I'm sorry Holly I never meant to cause you torment. If it is any consolation the things Orion was saying were the things, I was too gutless to say myself." Holly looked up into Artemis' eyes.

"You were never gutless. You faced Opal all by yourself and then stopped me from coming to rescue you because you knew I wouldn't survive. You gave yourself for all of us… I love you Artemis Fowl." She then brought him down into another kiss. This time Artemis had no intention of ending this kiss early.

Holly lightly started to push against Artemis forcing him to take steps backwards. His back thudded against the wall. They briefly broke off the contact to breath but were quickly back at it. This was a new experience for Artemis, he wasn't even sure if he knew what he was suppose to do. All he knew was this was the greatest moment of his entire life. If he were to die this very moment, he wouldn't have any regrets about it. Though he did choose to see how he could further this experience. He cracked open his lips slightly and gently grazed his tongue across Holly's lips. Holly replied with a light moan and returned the gesture to Artemis' lips. In no time their tongues were dancing around each other for dominance. Then their hands began to explore each other. Holly felt along Artemis' arms admiring the newer formed muscle. _Butler sure did a good job_ she thought. Artemis was feeling down her back and came to rest on her hips.

Holly was wondering why he wouldn't keep going, heck he was the first to stick his tongue in her mouth grabbing her ass shouldn't have been something to be shy about. _Maybe he just needs a little coaxing_ she thought. She then grinded her hips against Artemis'. He groaned at the motion and Holly did it again. He tightened his grip on her hips and brought her even closer to him. He then quickly reached down and lifted her off the ground. The sudden action scared Holly and she wrapped her arms around his neck in case he dropped her. But to Artemis' credit not once did they break their kiss. Artemis then started walking over toward his bed. When he got to his destination he broke the kiss and laid Holly on the bed.

Holly took the moment and looked deep into Artemis' eyes. They had lost their normal light blue color and had become darker. Now they were almost primal with desire. He climbed onto the bed above he and began to devour her neck with kisses. This side of Artemis was really starting to turn her on. His hand began to explore her body. Starting with her toned stomach and slowly traced every curve of her body. Then he rocked his hips it to her to which she gave an audible moan.

 _D'Arvit he's good at this_ she thought as he again rocked their hips together. She was clearly starting to get aroused as the heat from her crotch seemed to grow. Holly started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She longed to feel closer to Artemis. As the last button fell open his kisses stopped. She saw he was now looking down at her with an intense stare.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not quite fair that I'm the only one stripping down" he said as he toyed with the zipper of her green jump suit. Artemis slowly pulled the zipper down loosening the article of clothing. As he got to the end he started to slip the suit off of her shoulders but Holly stopped him. She lightly pushed him back onto his knees and she rose to hers. She then began to pull her arms out of her jump suit. Artemis followed her lead and started to remove his shirt.

After a brief moment both had stripped off their clothes and were kneeling on Artemis's bed admiring each other. Holly was still dressed in her black one-piece under-suit. Artemis thought she looked incredibly sexy in it. The way it accented her body really aroused him. However, Holly was thinking how good Artemis looked without clothes. His lean build and daily work outs had started to form a nice array of muscles.

Holly then climbed on Artemis' lap and reinitiated making out. Artemis wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her ass and brought her in close, deepening their kiss. They could each feel the heart beat of the other. Both were beating incredibly fast.

Artemis started to plant kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He slipped his fingers under one of her under-suit's straps and slipped it off her shoulder. He then traced kisses along her collar bone and onto her bare shoulder. Holly's breath was starting to get very heavy and she began rubbing against Artemis's body. The friction between them made Holly notice the stiff member in Artemis' pants. She reached down and started fumbling with his belt.

"Holly," Artemis said Horsley, "are we going to fast?" He was so new and inexperienced in this area he didn't know if this was ok to happen or if there were rules to this.

Holly looked and him with her miss matched eyes and said, "I want to do this with you, but if you're not ready for this or uncomfortable we don't have to go any further." She was incredibly understanding of Artemis' position. She knew full well he had never gone this far with anyone before. She could remember her first time she had been scared out of her mind.

"I just don't want you to be a regret for you Holly," Artemis said looking down, "I care about you too much for that."

 _He always was such a gentleman._ "Artemis, I want to be with you. No regrets." She then closed the gap between them and gave him a light kiss. He lowered her back onto her back and started to pull her under-suit off. He started slow, allowing Holly to free her arms. Then it got lower and exposed her breasts. They were B-cups but Artemis found them perfectly proportional for her. As he continued on he revealed her center. Surprisingly she was clean shaven. He pulled her legs through the holes and through the garment away.

Holly looked at him with analyzing eyes. He was gazing at her with such intensity and lust it made her feel exposed and powerless. He then leaned down and kissed her belly button. He slowly dotted kisses up toward her her breasts. But just before he could start playing with them Holly grabbed his head and pulled him up from her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's not quite fair that I'm the only one stripping down," she replied with a devilish smile.

He smirked back and retreated back from her. The was quick undid his belt and removed his pants. He made a move to rejoin Holly but she halted him

Ah ah ah, boxers too," she said.

He had no choice but to oblige her. He disposed of his underwear revealing his hardened member. Artemis wasn't any better than average in the human world but in the Fairy world he would have been considered, "gifted". Holly was concerned about his size.

"Holly are you sure you want to do this?" Artemis questioned having noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Please Artemis," Holly begged, "I want to share this with you"

Artemis nodded his head. He rejoined her on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He aligned with her entrance and lightly prodded he.

"Promise me if you want me to stop you'll tell me."

"I will"

"I'll be as carful as possible."

At that he pushed into her. He had been gentle but Holly still yelp in pain. She reacted to the pain by biting into Artemis' shoulder and digging in her finger nails into his back. Artemis grunted against the pain. After a few minutes Holly loosened her grip on Artemis. She met his worried eyes. Hers were watery from the pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'll live" she replied

Artemis smirked but a light caught his eye. He looked down and saw blue sparks emanating around Holly's entrance.

"D'Arvit! Holly I'm sorry we shouldn't have done this"

Holly brought his eyes to meet hers and said, "No Artemis! I wanted this. I knew this could happen and I chose to anyway. Like I said, no regrets." She then brought him into a loving and passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Holly had loosened up and adjusted to Artemis' size. Artemis started to slowly move in and out, giving Holly time to adjust to the feeling. For Holly it was a unique blend of pain and pleasure. The more Artemis thrusted into her the less it was painful and the greater the pleasure became. Eventually her hisses of pain melded into soft moans of ecstasy. The louder she got the more Artemis acted. He was completely overtaken by the experience of being with Holly. The fact he was causing her this much pleasure made him happy. The feeling of being connected with her was intoxicating. The sensations of being inside her were driving him to his brink. He definitely wasn't going to allow himself to finish before Holly. He wanted to make sure Holly enjoyed this experience as much as he did.

"Oh Frond!" She moaned. She was incredibly surprised Artemis was a virgin. He knew just how to hit her g-spot. She was in heaven. "Oh god Artemis, harder!" she wailed.

Artemis intensified his thrusts. This caused Holly to moan extremely load. Artemis was afraid Butler would wake up and catch them. But Holly refused to let him stop. She had locked her legs around his back and had once again started digging her nails into his back. He continued to slam into her as his limit seemed to be approaching faster and faster.

"Oh Artemis, I'm gonna cum," Holly said. _Thank you god_ Artemis thought, he had no idea if he could last much longer. He increased his pace to try and bring Holly to completion. Her moans became quick and load. "Artemis!" she screamed as she was brought to orgasm. She tightened around his member and this brought him to his own orgasm. Artemis collapsed into Holly's arms completely drained of strength. After a couple minutes he managed to muster enough effort to roll off of her and laid next to her on his bed. Both were out of breath.

"That was not exactly what I… was… expecting… when I asked to come by." Holly said through staggering breaths.

"Well… I hope I didn't disappoint." Artemis replied

Holly rolled onto her belly and into Artemis' sprawled arms. She looked into Artemis' eyes and said, "Like I said. No. Regrets" and then she pecked his lips with a kiss.

* * *

They had laid in each others arms for about twenty minutes until Holly sadly said she needed to get back below surface. Artemis was sitting up in his bed now wearing his boxer eying Holly putting her clothes back on. She had already put on her underwear and was working on her jumpsuit. She had her back to him and when she bent down to pull up her suit up it made Artemis question how much time he had before she NEEDED to leave. _No, contain yourself_ he thought.

"So how do we go from here?" Artemis asked.

Holly was slipping her arms into her sleeves when she turned to face him. "I don't know. I haven't had too many relationships let alone long distance ones with a mudboy." She jested.

Artemis swung his legs over and sat over the side of the bed. "I'm being serious Holly. I don't want this to have been a one time fling."

Holly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waste. "This wasn't just a one-time fling. I don't just go around making love to anyone you know." Holly said, "You gave me your heart Artemis and I gave you mine. Whatever comes of this we'll figure it out"

Artemis kissed her lightly on the lips, "I can tell right now I don't deserve you."

"Let me be the one to determine that." Holly said as she brought him into another kiss. They held the kiss and Artemis made a grab at Holly's ass. "Stop it you mudboy. I have to go" she smiled. She took his hands and led him over to the window she had come in. She strapped on her wings and turned to pick up her helmet and had a horrifying epiphany as the where the helmet had been pointing.

"Artemis we may have a problem," she said with worry, "Foaly integrated a new biometric system into our suits. When I took it off it would have registered that I had flat lined. If he was paying attention he may have opened up my helmet cam to see what happened and it was pointed right at us."

Artemis' eyes widened "I'm sure Foaly would have discretion enough to not be a peeping tom"

"I don't think so either but it may not be the most opportune time to reveal we're together"

 _Together_ , Artemis liked the sound of that, "whatever the case Foaly is too good a friend to go blabbing to anyone"

"Your right" Holly said with some relief "I need to get going before sunrise or else someone will get concerned about where I am." The two kissed one final time and Holly put her helmet back on.

"I'll send you a message tomorrow and we can talk more"

"I look forward to it" Artemis said, "I love you"

"I love you too" at that she opened the throttle of her wings and off she was leaving Artemis to sit and watch.

He watched her take off in to the sky and disappear into the velvet night. He stood in the window for several minutes after she had disappeared from his sight. He just stood dwelling in the memory of what Holly and him just shared. A smile crossed his face when and idea crossed his mind. Artemis walked over to his desk because he now knew how he wanted to end his last journal entry. He brought up his journal and typed quickly on the keyboard. He was pleased with what he had just written,

 _I Love Holly Short._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. To my two reviewers Mr. Foul and Dr. Graves thank you for your encouraging words and I hope not to disappoint. To my followers and favors thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Chapter 5 is my Christmas gift to all of you. If the creative juices continue to flow I should have chapter 6 done for a New Years release. I hope everyone enjoys the holiday season. Enjoy.**

Holly managed to get home with some time to catch a few hours of shut eye. When she awoke she was far from rested. The primary concern she had was little to no feeling in her legs. Thanks to the little escapade of last night, no doubt. The very thought of the last night was enough to make her smile. She and Artemis had made love and it had been incredible. It seemed like only a pipe dream that she and Artemis could be together as a couple. But now it would appear dreams were becoming reality.

After a bit of massaging and moving Holly felt she could support her weight on her legs. Each step seemed clumsy and unbalanced. She stripped down and climbed into the shower. Steaming hot water rushed over her body. The feeling was rejuvenating. She quickly washed and stepped out.

 _Dear Frond!_ She thought as caught her reflection in the mirror. She had two revealing hickies on her neck. She was starting to freak out. She and Artemis had made the decision to delay letting anyone in on their relationship. These tale tell signs were just the thing that could ruin things for them both. She started fumbling around under her sink. She knew she had some make up around somewhere. Lucky her she found what she was looking for with out too much trouble. She pulled out a nearly unused kit of makeup that perfectly matched her skin tone. Just as long as no one looked too close no one would notice. She then started going through her closet and she quickly donned a clean uniform. She made sure to grab one that had a high collar to give a little more concealment to the hickies. She proceeded to go to the kitchen and nabbed a quick meal and was off to Police Plaza.

After a few hours Holly was walking up the steps of Police Plaza. Her legs were still sore but she managed to do a fantastic job of not showing it. She walked through the front door and greeted a new work day. Naturally it was busy with activity. Phones were ringing, officers were running around, perps were raising hell about rights being violated. This really was Holly's home away from home.

"SHORT IN MY OFFICE NOW!" screamed Commander Kelp. Holly knew she was in for a chewing out. She had endangered the mission by going into the field without magic. She walked into Trouble's office. He was facing away from her looking out his office window. He wore his traditional green recon jumpsuit.

"Care to explain that stunt of yours last night, Major"

"To which stunt are you referring to, Commander?" Holly inquired

Kelp turned around to face her. He was red in the face and a lit fungus cigar was sticking out of his mouth. It was a habit he had picked up in recent months. "The Stunt I am referring to is you once again going into the field on a DANGEROUS assignment without a supply of magic. Had it not been for the Convict you would have been dead and who knows how many others would have gotten hurt or killed if you hadn't been able to drop that troll. It was stupid and irresponsible of you Major."

Holly was in too good a mood to get into a debate on the issue, "You're right Commander. I was reckless and I deserve whatever punishment you have for me."

"… Are you sick?"

"No, why?"

"Not once in the years I've known you have you ever just laid down and taken a punishment. What's the catch?"

"You are right. This was my operation and I became a liability because I was not at my peak. I endangered everyone there because I didn't make time to complete the ritual."

Kelp narrowed his eyes at her, "well you still ended up putting a lot of shit on my shoulders. Internal Affairs wants you to be reprimanded for last night. So I've gotta figure out a place to stick you for a week or two till IA settles down. I figured I could give you temporary reassignment to an observation post above ground."

Holly fought a smile. Trouble knew full well that Holly would do anything to spend any considerable length of time on the surface. Though the posting was going to be a restricted duty (It was going to be boring) it was up in the sun, for Holly that was enough. "If that's what will satisfy IA then I won't, how did you put it, put more shit on your desk."

"Good. The review hearing will be tomorrow morning at eight. After that you'll be officially reassigned. Now disappear and let me get back to work. OH and Foaly said he needed to speak with you as soon as you were done here. Said it was incredibly urgent."

 _Oh shit does Foaly know?_ "Okay I'll head over to see him now."

* * *

Foaly was hunched over another one of his inventions in his lab. His current project was perfecting the time bomb he had quickly made to protect his wife from a band of raving Goblins. The concept had nearly unlimited applications. The only trouble he was having was figuring out how to adjust how much time was going to pass within the field. His math was correct but the very nature of time manipulation rested on the foundations of magic, something Foaly never quite understood.

An electronic buzzer sounded letting him know someone was outside the lab door. "Who is it?" Foaly asked through the intercom.

"It's me." Holly said from the other end. Foaly got a slight knot in his gut. He needed to speak to Holly but didn't want to.

"Come on in" He said and buzzed her in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about so urgently?"

"I guess the operation didn't entirely go as planned…" Foaly said matter of factly .

"No I suppose it didn't" Holly said with annoyance. She could always tell when he was dodging a topic

"How was the flight to Ireland?"

He was trying to work his way up to what he really needed to talk about. "It was fine. Tail wind got me there a lot faster than expected."

"So you must have gotten juiced up at Stonehenge. You seemed to take a long time to get back to Haven."

Holly was becoming extremely annoyed with Foaly dodging the issue, "quit dancing around it Foaly. Spill what you know."

"I had been tracking you all the way to Ireland and when you diverted to Artemis' I figured you were just going for a visit. Then when your life signs flat lined I immediately got worried and brought up your helmet feed… and… ummm. I saw. You. And Artemis." Foaly couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Who else knows?" Holly sighed

"Just me I was the only one monitoring and I only caught a glimpse. I swear I didn't watch." He said nearly to fast to understand

"Foaly you can calm down. Of anyone I know here you're the only person I could trust with this. Are you sure no body else know about this?"

"Yes. I deleted the video archive and even hacked into your flight recorder so it doesn't even say you went to his house."

"Thank you for that Foaly."

"Hey that's what friends are for. So since I'm aware of the situation may I ask, how the hell did this happen?"

"Oh Frond Foaly I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment thing"

"I mean when did you and Artemis realize you had feelings for each other?"

"Oh, for me I guess it's been something lingering since his first go with Atlantis Complex," Foaly rolled his eyes at the memory, "and when he was brought back to us I finally admitted it to myself. For Artemis he seemed to have had these feelings for a lot longer." Holly paused and reminisced to herself on the matter. "When I met with him last night, we admitted our feelings for each other. Then things just sort of happened."

"I'm happy for you both. You're perfect for each other."

Holly shook her head, "How do you figure that? If anything we're going against what is perfect for each other."

"You kidding? He's rational and logical you're emotional and spontaneous. He's a boring introvert and you're and outgoing introvert. You are everything the other isn't. You. Complete each other."

Holly was debating whether to thank him or shoot him. Judging by how Foaly was acting her face was looking like she was favoring the latter.

Foaly quickly changed the subject, "Ummm, so how did things go with Kelp?"

"Bittersweet. IA is after my head again due to my fowl up. To be honest I don't know why that bull was so difficult to bring down. The others went with barely a fight. I don't know. But to appease IA Kelp has me reassigned to surface observation. So the next few weeks are going to be the most boring of my career. But I'll at least be on the surface."

"Well I think there is an option that may make your weeks brighter. The norm is that surface observers stay in the surface shuttle bays and just monitor. But it isn't required that you do. The only obligation of the post is that you are above ground and can report when called."

"What are you getting at?"

"I can think of a certain mudboy who wouldn't mind your company."

Holly raised her eye brows, "that's an option I suppose."

"The only issue would be Kelp wouldn't necessarily approve of that." Both Holly and Foaly knew Trouble still held some pretty strong feelings for Holly. They had tried dating before but Holly broke it off after a few months. Likely because her heart was for someone else.

"Well what Kelp doesn't know cannot hurt him. And besides like you said there is no rule against it."

"Okay if that's what you're going to do I keep Trouble off your back"

Holly gave him a big smile, "thanks Foaly you're the best. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I just have one condition you will need to maintain and open connection with me. For the duration of your 'exile'. Fair?"

"Don't be such a nervous neighly" Holly said mimicking the sound of a horse.

"Oh ha ha very funny"

"Alright I'll keep in touch, see you in a couple weeks."

* * *

Holly wasted no time getting home when her shift ended. She had to figure out what she could fit into a single field pack for two weeks. She started grabbing clothes and throwing them into her pack. She was excited for the opportunity to spend more time with Artemis. _Oh shit!_ She thought. Holly had been so excited about going to see Artemis again she completely spaced on getting in touch with him to make sure it was ok with him. She ran out of her room and grabbed her communicator. She hesitated _what if he's busy for the weeks? What if he doesn't want to?_ She forced those thoughts out of her mind. It slightly bothered her that he was the only person on earth who could make her doubt herself. She also loved it at the same time. It was how she knew for sure that she cared about him more than a friend.

She quickly dialed his communicator number in and waited for him to answer. The receiver rang a couple times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Butler's voice came through.

"Hello Butler, it's Holly."

"Oh hello Holly, how are things going?"

"Things are going well. Is Artemis available?"

"He's indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Umm yeah, I've got a surface assignment for a couple weeks and I need somewhere to crash"

"Oh you know you're welcome here anytime. When can we expect you?"

"Late tomorrow evening."

"Alright we'll have things ready then. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok. See you soon" the call was disconnected.

Holly put the phone down. She sprinted off to her room. She was going to be spending the next two weeks with the man she loved and she couldn't be more excited about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. I hit a writer's block and didn't manage a long chapter 6. I did promise a New Years release so here it is as promised. Chapter 7 with take a couple weeks to make up for this one. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Artemis awoke so refreshed and relaxed. He was lying face down into his pillows reminiscing over the events of the previous night. Not only had he learned Holly loved him back but they had consummated their love. He never even entertained the notion that his friendship with her could have ever progressed that far, let alone so fast.

The experience was something he didn't know how to describe. Holly had been the first girl he had ever made love with. He didn't believe for a second he was Holly's but he knew what they shared was special. He was madly in love with her and he didn't care that it didn't agree with is criminal image.

He stretched out his body, several joints cracked. He had never felt more loose in his entire life. He had to silently give credit to Butler and Foaly for his fit body. He didn't think he could have managed such physical exertion before. Though he desperately needed a shower. He sat up and stripped off what few clothes he had chosen to put back on last night. I then stepped into his private bathroom

Artemis was shocked by the reflection looking from the mirror. He looked liked he had just gone toe to toe with a bear. Holly's nails had left claw marks all along his back and chest. On his shoulder was one of the biggest bruises he had ever sustained and at the center was a ring of teeth marks. He ran his fingers over his injuries. _This woman is gonna kill me if this keeps up_ he thought to himself.

He turned on the faucet to the shower and got it steaming hot. He climbed in and let the raging hot water cascade down his body. His thoughts swam with visions of Holly. He started to reimagine every curve. Every angle. Every glorious imperfection. Artemis couldn't help but find every last bit of her incredible body.

The remainder of his shower continued with these thoughts. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His eyes once again wondered to the mirror. His "battle scars" were just as revealing as when he awoke. He knew he if Butler were to see them his secret relationship would be revealed. Artemis hated to keep Butler out of the loop anymore but he wasn't comfortable with revealing this secret. Primarily because it was not just his to keep but Holly's as well. So he would wait for Holly to give him consent to tell Butler.

He went to his closet and slipped on a simple button-up shirt and a black sport coat. This outfit effectively hid the evidence of his love. Once fully dressed he proceeded downstairs.

* * *

"10 o'clock's pretty late for you," Butler stated as Artemis entered the kitchen. It was true he had always been awake by 6 A.M. and not a minute later.

"I was not feeling too well earlier," Artemis lied. He was so fearful Butler knew full well what he and Holly had done.

Butler was skeptical about Artemis' answer. He had come into the kitchen with too bounding of a step to have been "feeling bad". If there was a reason Artemis wasn't letting him in he trusted it to be for a good reason… _For now_. He picked up Artemis' communicator and through it to his charge.

"Holly called about fifteen minutes ago"

"What did she need?" Artemis asked with a little bit more emotion than he in had intended.

"She is getting a surface posting for a couple weeks. and needed somewhere to crash. I spared her the details and said it was alright for her to stay here."

"You did what?" Artemis squeaked.

"Should I not have? I figured you would have some things to speak with her."

"No, it's fine. I just would have liked to have talked to her before hand. When will she be arriving?"

"She said she should be arriving sometime tomorrow night."

Artemis started rubbing his chin. Within his head he was loosing his mind. He and Holly had just become a couple and now she was coming to visit again. For two weeks! Things were gonna be getting interesting around Fowl Manor.

"Well we best get a room prepared for her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you my patient readers. I know I am about two months late on my update but I wanted to make sure it made up for the garbage the last chapter was. So I hope you enjoy it. I cannot promise when my next update will be but I hope I can get it out to all of you quickly.**

"Major Holly Short step forward" said a clerk. Holly approached a podium in the middle of the small court room. She stood before the three members of her review panel, Commander Trouble Kelp was seated on the left. Commander Vision Trump of Internal Affairs on the right. She was another female elf officer who had risen through LEP's ranks. She had taken command of IA not long before Opal's final fight. She was tough and very by the book. Wing Commander Gabriel Rouge sat in between them. He had been Wing Commander Vinyáya's replacement when she had passed. He was an old rugged individual who had a striking resemblance to Charlton Heston. He was someone both Holly and Trouble admired. He was a veteran among the officers had started out as a lowly grunt on the LEPtraffic squad and had earned his way to the top of the chain commanding the Rapid Response Team. He was first to speak.

"Major Holly Short, this board had been convened to review your actions that took place two days ago. You have been charged with violating Lower Elements Police regulation 75-18-04 which states an officer shall not operate on the surface without having supply of magic. How do you plead?"

Holly had been to several review boards throughout her career but this was the first time she felt alone doing it. All other times she knew she had her old mentor Julius Root at her back. "I plead guilty"

"Very well Major I have already consulted Commanders Kelp and Vision on this matter and I have learned you will be temporally reassignment to surface observation for the next two weeks. So given these circumstances this hearing will receive a continuance pending sentencing until your return from duty. Do you have anything to say?"

"No sir I do not" Holly said.

"Then this matter is hereby closed" Rouge said as he banged his gavel. At that Holly turned and left the courtroom. Foaly and Mulch had been waiting outside for her.

"Well that was fast." Mulch said.

"Count your blessings I suppose, Commander Vision wanted to have you impaled on a pike for quote, 'endangering personnel for honor and glory' but Trouble and Rouge thought different."

"Yeah, two weeks of limited boring duty is gonna suck, but two weeks on the surface won't be too bad," Holly replied.

"Major" Rouge said behind her. The trio turned to see both Trouble and Rouge walking toward them.

Trouble was first to speak, "Sorry it's gotta come down to this Holly but IA wouldn't let you get off without at least a few lashings."

"It's ok Commander, I get it, so what's the deal? How is all this going to play out?"

Commander Rouge was the first to answer, "Well surface observation is probably the most boring posting a recon officer can have. All you have to do is sit around for two weeks "monitoring" surface activity."

"It really is the most boring thing ever" Trouble jumped in remembering one some of the times he was transferred to surface observation.

"Don't worry Holly, you'll either be used to it by week one or you'll have a psychotic episode," Foaly said.

Commander Rouge quickly steered the conversation back on track, "When the two weeks are up the review board will reconvene and I'll be giving you a light sentence of restricted duty. Commander Vision will be satisfied with that."

"Will I need to be anywhere in particular?" Holly asked.

"No, just pick one of the outposts and report in to Foaly. As long as he knows where you are you're covered."

"Will do Commander."

"Well you best get moving, you got a magma flare in a couple hours," Commander Rouge said, "Good luck Short."

 _2 hours later_

Holly was loaded up for her two weeks on the surface. Foaly had outfitted her with a nice set of wings and a neutrino 3000. She had managed to slip home and pack some clothes for the trip. Now she was moving through the shuttle port to catch the next magma flare. The perk she always enjoyed about the LEP was never having to wait in shuttle lines. Just one flash of her badge and away she went.

Foaly had also managed to hook her up to ride on one of the brand new pods. They were rumored to be the most comfortable ride anyone can have on a flare. The pod was sleek and fancy. Defiantly Foaly's handy work. He could never resist showing off even if it was just for a little bit. Holly settled into the leather seat and strapped herself in. A voice sounded on the radio counting down till the magma flare. _Five. Four. Three._ At that count the pod was released into a free fall. _Two. One_. Then the pod was hit by the flare and sent skyward. The pod shook and shuttered from the force. Holly thought to herself, _Well hears to a two week get away with Arty._

* * *

Artemis was pacing the room. Holly should have arrived by now. He had hacked into Foaly's system and had been monitoring the flare activity. Holly would have likely ridden up on a flare a few hours ago. She should have been here by now.

He flopped down in his desk chair and started tapping his foot earnestly. The wait was tormenting his mind. He couldn't help but think of the worst that could happen. He had to distract himself. He opened his laptop to take his mind off the situation.

Firm pressure suddenly could be felt on his shoulders, rubbing circles. "Mmmm" he said with content, "you're late."

"I said I wouldn't be here till it was late" Holly said as she materialized into view. She continued to massage Artemis' shoulders, relieving the knots and kinks in his muscles.

"I was worried about you"

Holly leaned over and whispered into his ear, "you know I know how to handle myself,"

The young man swiveled around in his chair and met Holly's eyes. His were dark and longing. The look was getting Holly incredibly aroused, evident by the increasing heat from within her underwear.

Rising from his seat he said, "Are you sure?" He advanced closer to Holly, "Because there are a lot of dangerous men about."

"Oh really? Well I sure hope you would be around to be able to point them out" Holly playfully said.

"Oh I would. But these men would try to do vial things to you." Artemis replied.

"Things like what?" Holly said stepping closer, daring Artemis.

"They would take advantage of your virtue," Artemis said as he reached around and grabbed a handful of Holly's ass, "and impugn your honor." He then leaned in and kissed Holly immediately tangling his tongue with hers.

Holly withdrew from the kiss and said, "well if someone were to those things I would be forced to do this," she gave a light playful jab at Artemis' ribs, "and this," giving another jab pushing Artemis toward his bed.

"What would you do if someone did this?" he asked as wrapped both arms around her in a bear hug and kissed her again. Holly then pushed him back onto the bed. Laying on his back Holly straddled his lap.

"That would force me to do something like this." Holly then proceeded to rock her hips against his pelvis. The firm item in Artemis' pants showed he was enjoying this little game.

Artemis grunted at this motion and Holly started breathing heavily. Artemis sat up and locked lip with her once more. She then deepened it by once again dancing with his tongue for dominance. She also began working on the buttons of his shirt and removed it. Artemis started massaging one Holly's sensitive breasts. She moaned into his mouth. Wanting better contact with her Artemis started unzipping her jumpsuit. Sneaking a peek at the beautiful woman underneath the clothing he was taken aback at what he saw. Holly was not wearing her one-piece suit as expected but some kind of lingerie.

"What is this?" he inquired.

"Oh I thought you might like this" Holly answered climbing off Artemis' lap. Taking a couple steps back she began to very slowly and teasingly strip off her jumpsuit.

Artemis sat patiently enjoying the show. But all he wanted to do was pounce on her and ravage her. Holly had put on a black lace thong and a matching bra the really accented her boobs.

"That's not LEP standard issue," Artemis said lustfully.

"Just something I had lying around" Holly said as she did seductive strut toward her love. She climbed on his lap and continued to grind against his erection. But the pair froze when the bedroom door began to open.

"Artemis, have you heard from, WOE!" Butler exclaimed at seeing the two half naked lovers. He quickly averted his eyes, his ears became bright red and even in the dim light you could tell he was blushing. "ummm, sorry I was just checking to see if Holly had checked in."

"Well as you can see she is here and she is safe." Artemis said, "and I do not think she'll be using her room.

"Right. Umm. I guess I'll leave you two be then" Butler said as he hastily shut the door Both Holly and Artemis laughed at what just transpired.

"I think we just traumatized my bodyguard" Artemis said.

"I wouldn't worry. I don't think he figured you would be a virgin forever." This reply earned Holly a glare.

"Now, where were we?" Artemis then rolled over on top of Holly, "ah yes right about here." He said smugly. Holly tried to push and roll him off of her but all that she managed was to get Artemis to pin her hands above her head. He started nuzzling her neck leaving deep passionate kisses on her fading hickies. Holly began to melt under his touch. Artemis loosened his hold on her and she then wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis slip a hand around her and unclasped her bra undoing her beautiful mounds.

He laced his fingers into her panties and slid them off as he kissed his way down her stomach. When he had removed the garment and knelt down on the ground and pulled Holly closer to him. He placed her legs over his shoulders over either side of his head. He gave a few kisses on her inner thigh he even gave her a little love bite.

Holly was about to yell at Artemis for his teasing. She figured what Artemis was doing but the suspense and the teasing was just too much for her to bear. Her desire for him was excruciating. She could feel herself getting wet from her arousal. Then she felt her love give her a light and delicate lick over her center. This caused her body to shutter and forced a soft moan from her.

Artemis was pleased with this reaction. He loved it to have Holly at his mercy, and she was melting under his touch. He gave her another lick drawing another moan from her. Artemis found a rhythm for his tongue, relying on Holly's moans and grunt to determine if he's doing a good job.

Holly laced her fingers into his thick black hair holding his head in place. The ecstasy of the moment was the most powerful feeling she had ever experienced. She was making sounds she had never made before. She was involuntarily grinding her hips against Artemis' face. The way he was using his tongue was positively magical.

"Oh yes Arty right there," Holly gasped, "Oh god yes!" Artemis was spurred on by her words. She continued to moan urging her lover to continue. She could feel herself approaching her limit. "Oh Arty keep going!" Meer moments Holly let out a scream of pleasure as she was driven over the edge.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Holly said.

"I guess I'm a natural," Artemis said with his trademark vampire grin.

"Hmmm," _Make note check his browser history_ Holly thought. Artemis began kissing his way up her body.

"Mmm Arty, I want you inside me" She moaned. She rolled him onto his back and sat on top of his belly. "But it's my turn to be in control."

Artemis wasn't entirely sure he like the way she had just said that. She slid down and undid his belt and proceeded to remove his cloths. His erection left exposed. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's.

"Just sit back and let me take things from here" Holly said taking his firm member in her hand. "mmm" she said as she penetrated herself on a few inches of his shaft. She sat for a few minutes to allow herself to grow accustomed to his size. She slowly worked her way down until he was nearly completely inside of her. Then she slowly rose and fell as the discomfort faded and was replaced with pleasure. She put hands on his chest feeling his muscles as she rode him.

Artemis just looked at Holly. He just gazed at the woman he so deeply loved. He was just swallowed up by the closeness he felt to her. His hands ran along her thighs. Artemis thrust up into her burying himself completely into her. The feeling was fantastic for both of them. As Holly continued to rock her hips Artemis would match her movements with more thrusts of his own. The both of them increased their paces in a fun competition to out do the other. Holly arched her back and continued to thrust her hips.

"Holly I'm cumming!" Artemis groaned.

"Cum inside me Arty," She replied increasing her pace.

After another minute Artemis moaned and released inside his love. The feeling and sensations brought Holly to the limit. A couple more pumps and she found her own release. Exhausted she collapsed onto Artemis' heaving chests.

"I don't know if I'm gonna survive two weeks of this." Artemis said past a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers. Once again I appreciate the patience you have. The reviews I** **receive are immensely appreciated and they keep me chugging on with this story.**

 **drgraves129: I am ever so grateful for you continuous support.**

 **Baldore: Welcome to my story. I am happy you are enjoying it so much. Your words were endearing and praising to a point I do not believe I deserve. I hope I do not disappoint with future chapters to come. Butler was always a character I felt to be underdeveloped so I plan to give him much more substance with this story.**

 **So without further adieu here is chapter 8. I hope it is to your liking.**

Artemis and Holly spent near an hour just laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. They made small talk and just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't until Holly's stomach made quite an audible growl. They decided they would sneak down to the kitchen to settle their stomachs. Artemis threw on his boxers and an undershirt while Holly put on her panties and put on Artemis' button up shirt. Artemis found the sight of her extremely attractive.

Holly and Artemis had found their way to the kitchen without disturbing the resting bodyguard down the hall. Artemis wasn't much of a cook but he managed to make up an assortment of goodies to munch on. They enjoyed the found and continued with their banter of small talk

"What's your favorite color?" Artemis inquired.

Without any hesitation Holly replied, "Green. And I'm gonna go right ahead and guess yours is GOLD." Holly made sure to flick a little snarky sarcasm when she said gold.

"Actually no," Artemis said. Holly was surprised, "my favorite color is actually maroon."

"Why maroon?"

"The morning after I kidnapped you and you healed mother from her depression I was the first of us to wake up to the rising sun. The horizon was a dark red almost maroon. It was one of the most beautiful sights and it was one of the first times had a sense of hope in a long time. Hope for mother. Hope to find father. Hope that there was going to be more than just an empty life."

Holly was silenced by that answer. It was something deep in Artemis and revealed a lot about him at that time. He wasn't just a greedy little bastard. _Well maybe he was a little bit_.

"Okay, now it's your turn to ask a question." Artemis said breaking the silence.

Holly thought for a moment while chewing on a slice of apple, "What is one silly dream you had as a child that you never gave up having?"

The look on Artemis' face grew stern and scrunched. That was something he never considered before. "I don't think I ever had one," he sadly admitted.

"Oh come on, there isn't even a small one?"

"No. I never really had a childhood. Father always pushed for me to take over the criminal empire back before he disappeared. That kid part of me was driven out early. I guess that's why I hold a bit of jealousy for the twins. They are aloud to be kid. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but I just wish I could have had something like that. I wish now that the Fowl legacy wasn't a crime family." Artemis lowered his head in a small bit of sadness

Holly raised his chin to meet her mismatched eyes, "Hey mudboy, don't be sorry for your past. It made you into the incredible person sitting across from me now. And besides if you weren't a diabolical little shit back then we never would have met and we wouldn't have each other now."

Artemis smiled. In the back of his mind he knew he didn't deserve the kindness she showed him. She was too incredible for him to ever deserve her. They sat for a bit of time just enjoying each others company in silence.

"Holly can I ask you something that's been on my mind?" Artemis asked with a worried tone.

"Shoot" Holly replied

"This is the second time we've had sex, and both times I… came inside you," Artemis said a little flustered, "should we be concerned about you getting pregnant?"

"I don't believe that would be too much of a worry." She said with a smile. "Fairy reproduce at a much slower rate than humans. Likely due to how long we live; we don't need to populate as quickly. Also the genetic separation would make us having a child astronomically unlikely."

"So a human and an elf could never have a child?"

"It's possible. Historical records tell of a few human and fairy children before the drive underground. But it hasn't happened since then."

Though he didn't show it Artemis was thinking about the great many things racing through his mind. Holly said a few things that made him concerned for the relationship he was delving into with this incredible woman. One being her long life. By human standards she was darn near immortal. Another was the possibility of children. What if this progressed that far. What if one-day Holly wanted to have kids of her own? He would never be able to give her that kind of future. He quickly buried the thoughts as to not ruin the moment between them.

"So you never mentioned why I get you for two weeks," Artemis said.

"Oh I was doing surface work without a magic reserve."

"Funny, didn't the LEP create that regulation just cause you kept doing that?" Artemis joked. Holly just rolled her eyes at him.

"So in order to get IA off my back I was given two weeks' surface observation duty"

"How is that suppose to be a punishment?"

"Surface observation tends to be long and boring work since there is nothing to do," she said, "though there isn't a rule that the officer has to stay at the observation post so sometimes an officer will sneak off to Disney World or something to pass the time."

Holly leaned in close to Artemis, "fortunately for me I got somewhere much more magical to be." And gave a pleasant kiss on his lips. Artemis hummed with delight.

"So what are the full details of the case you were working on?" Artemis inquired.

"Oh just one more Opal wanna-be seeking global conquest."

"As Americans say, 'they're like weeds' get rid of one, two more pop up" Artemis joked

"He is a bit of a joke around the office. He's a pixie who goes by the name Ben Gince."

"Ben Gince? As in reference to Vengeance?"

"Exactly" Both of them erupted into a brief bout of laughter. "But this guy was actually a credible threat. He had taken the trolls and was creating an army he could control to come up here and destroy humanity. Those big guys were tough to bring down."

"Sounds like a close call that only a hand full broke out then. So what's happening to Ben Gince?"

"Oh I'm quite certain Mr. Gince is currently sitting nice and snug in Atlantis Prison."

 **I have the ball rolling on chapter 9. I got a week off for spring break so as long as I don't hit a writers block I plan to have it to you in one week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I managed to keep my promise and even get it a day early to you guys. This is a short chapter but it's a key stone to the plot to come. Chapter 10 should be finished in two weeks.**

Ben Gince actually was rotting away in Atlantis Prison. Given the extent of his crimes he had immediately been incarcerated in Atlantis Correctional Prison pending his trial. He wasn't exactly in an ideal situation. Food was terrible and the orange jumpsuits prisoners had to wear were itchy. But he was quickly putting his mind to work to make the best of his predicament.

Currently the prisoners were taking their yard time. People were sitting and talking, some were working out. Ben was strolling around the near the fence looking around the yard. He wore a smirk and had a hitch in his step like he was the only person there because he wanted to be.

He kept glancing around looking around at the prisoners. The majority of the prison population had segregated itself by different gangs. Goblins hung around with Goblins, Dwarves hung around with Dwarves, Elves with Elves and so on so forth. There were several loners around and these were the focus of Ben's attention. These were the ones that would lead to his salvation. They were the key out of this prison. But today he wanted to win the loyalty of one prisoner in particular. But finding a particular Gnome in a prison of thousands wasn't an easy task as Ben was learning. He had already lapped the yard several times without luck in his search. Being on his own without resources finding someone took time.

There he was. The Gnome he was looking for was seated at one of the yard's picnic tables reading a book. He was skinny for a Gnome. His expression was grim and explained why he was alone. Ben approached him with the same giddy-up he had around the yard.

"I understand you're a man who knows how things are run by the LEP," Ben suggested.

"Depends upon who I'm talking to," the Gnome said.

"Someone who has an offer you cannot refuse."

The Gnome put his book down and looked Ben dead in the eyes, "Now what could an Opal wanna-be pixie have to offer from in this dreaded cesspool."

"Oh I don't find myself comparable to the late Ms. Koboi. She had the right idea but she was too full of herself for her plans to succeed. The People deserve to have the surface back…"

"I'm waiting to hear some offer I can't refuse," the Gnome interrupted with obvious annoyance.

"The prison is a fortress but it is escapable. From what I have heard you have done it before. I need out but I need help to do it."

"What does it gain me to help you get out?"

"Because, not only can I offer you the surface but I can offer you a shot at someone we both have a grudge against."

"Who?"

"Major Holly Short"

The Gnome raised his eye brow, "I think we can figure something out."

Ben extended his hand, "My name's Ben Gince"

The Gnome took his hand, "Ark Sool."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok y'all thanks once again for your patience. As a reward I made chapter 10 one of my longest chapters yet and threw in some intense fluff. In anticipation for a long vacation next week chapter 11 is 3/4 done and I'm gonna be getting that out by Sunday night (Scout's Honor). Enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you guys think about the story so far and I always appreciate constructive** **criticism.**

Artemis awoke with a naked Holly nestled into his side and his arms wrapped around her. Needless to say this one moment was the greatest moment of his life. They had gone to bed late that previous night after another tumble of love making.

Holly's chest rose and fell in steady intervals signifying that she was still fast asleep. Artemis glided his fingers gently over her back. Her skin felt so smooth and warm under his touch. He felt as though he could spend an eternity here. Then his phone beeped from across the room and ruining the moment.

Artemis moved carefully trying not to disturb his love. He tried to slide from under her arm but it refused to budge. Holly had him in a death grip and refused to allow him to leave. Artemis persisted in trying to get up but Holly wasn't having it. She moaned in protest and Arty relented to her wishes. He snuggled back into bed and wrapped Holly up in his arms.

"You're too damn warm to let go" Holly mumbled.

Artemis chuckled, "The feeling is mutual." After a few minutes Arty's phone again went off. "Ugh!" he groaned, "why can't the world leave me alone in paradise?"

"You get that. I need to take a shower anyway." She separated herself and stepped from the comfort of her love. Artemis looked on lustfully at her naked figure. He reached out and gave her a pinch on her supple ass. She let out a squeak and swatted his hand away

"Watch it Fowl"

Pleased with himself, Artemis walked to his desk and picked up his phone. He had a couple messages from Foaly. He opened the first one. It read, _Fowl, I finished crunching the numbers on your project and think I managed to fix the holes. I attached the specifications needed to finish it. Good luck._ Artemis was incredibly thrilled by this information. He switched to Foaly's second message, _P.S. Have fun with Holly ;)_. Artemis was NOT thrilled by this message. He set the phone down and heard the shower turn on from his bathroom.

He entered to the wonderful sight of water cascading down Holly's phenomenal figure. _God damn she's gorgeous_ He thought. She had her back to him and she didn't notice when he quietly joined her. He wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"I think you need to break LEP regulations more often." He whispered into her ear.

Holly relaxed into his chest, "what make you say that?"

"Because I don't know how I'll keep sane without such a gorgeous sight to wake up to." He said placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Careful Arty, people might start to think you're in love"

* * *

The pair walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. Butler was leaning over the counter reading a technical manual when they entered.

"Good morning Butler," Artemis said.

"Hi Butler" Holly said.

"Good morning," Butler replied avoiding looking at them, "It's nice for you to be here Holly. I hope you slept well." The large man quickly noticed how that could be taken different. "I mean I hope you had a restful night" He again noticed that what he said could be misunderstood. "What I mean to say is that I hope you slept restfully." He said stumbling over his words. What neither Holly nor Artemis knew was that Butler had been wrestling all morning with what he had seen them doing.

"I did, thank you for the thought," Holly said giving the giant a welcoming hug. Butler returned the embrace. "Can I interest you both in some breakfast"

"That sounds divine." Holly said. She and Artemis took seats next to each other at the kitchen table while Butler started cooking.

Holly looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Artemis staring at her. She made eye contact. "What?" she said with a smile.

"I just can't figure how this happened" He said, "You here with me."

"Maybe you shouldn't overthink it, and just accept that it is" Holly said taking his hand in her own. He then brought it to his lips and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles

Butler then brought over two plates of steaming food. Scrambled eggs and a couple slices of buttered toast each. The smell had Holly's mouth watering. She went and immediately dug into the food. Butler sat at the other end of the table.

"What were your plans for the day?" Butler asked.

"I don't know. Did you have anything you wanted to do Holly?" Artemis said.

"I would like to get outside. I don't want to be cooped up indoors when I got time on the surface"

"You both could visit the lake," Butler suggested "The flowers should be in full bloom around now and I think you would enjoy seeing it."

"Would you like to do that?" Artemis asked.

"I would love that"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. The pair strolled down the path toward the lake. Butler had packed a lunch for them and they had several blankets to lay out when they got to the beach. A mixture of white primrose, yellow buttercups, and violet forget-me-nots were indeed in full bloom. The scent of the woods leading to the lake was overwhelming for Holly. Her time on the surface never lent her the time or freedom to enjoy it like now. She just wanted run and dance, soaking in the world around her.

Artemis just walked along watching his love. He could see the happiness in her. She radiated sheer joy and content. This was now his mission in life; to ensure the love of his life never ceased being happy.

When the lake came in to view the sight was magnificent. The sand around the bank was beautifully tan. The sun reflected off the clear water. A light breeze made the water's surface dance.

"This is a much more beautiful place during the day." Holly exclaimed.

"and when we're not being chased by possessed bugs and animals." Artemis jokingly agreed.

They laid out the blankets in a very quaint spot. The sun shined brightly but there was some spot for shade if they chose to escape from it. The sand was loose and was not yet overly heated from the sun.

"So do we want to swim now or later?" Holly asked.

"I'm up for swimming now if you are" Artemis replied.

They began to undress down to their swim wear. Artemis removed his white button up and his khaki pants down to his black swim trunks. Holly stripped off her shirt and shorts. She hadn't planned on needing swim wear when she initially packed but she was lucky to scavenge something from Juliet's closet. Artemis looked over and saw what she had picked out. A sky blue bikini that fit just right. Artemis bit his lip in lustful thought.

Holly caught his starring, "What?"

"Nothing," He reached and took her hand "shall we?"

They waded into the cool blue water. Together they swam out into the deep part of the lake and dove down to explore. Time passed without a second thought. They both just swam and enjoyed their time together. Eventually the found each other floating in each other's arms. Holly had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They stayed this way and drifted for what seemed like hours before they chose to return to the beach.

They walked out of the water hand in hand. When they got to the blankets Holly laid down on them with her eyes closed drinking in the warmth of the sun. Artemis laid on his side next to her.

"Shall we see what Butler packed for us?" He said.

"Please do"

Artemis retrieved the basket and opened it. "Hmmm looks like we got some assorted fruit. Sandwiches and some bottled waters."

"Those grapes look good." Holly said. Artemis plucked one of the red orbs from its stem and held it to Holly's mouth. When she went to nab it from his fingers Artemis withdrew it just enough to keep it out of reach. She tried again and again he held it away from her. So she slapped him on the chest leaving a red hand print on his pale Irish skin.

"Ow!"

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" she said as she took the grape.

"I am." He said rubbing the mark, "I just got something else I'm craving." He said seductively.

He lined several pieces of fruit on her abdomen. He then sat up began eating the pieces, leaving kisses down her body.

"Hey, up here" Holly said. Artemis glanced up to see that she had placed a strawberry in her cleavage and one in between her teeth. He moved upward answered her invitation. He bit into the strawberry letting juices run onto Holly's skin. He then used his tonged to lap up the liquid on her smooth breasts. He then kissed his way up to her neck. He left a light love bite on her fading hickies. He moved further up and locked lips with Holly. Their tongues danced around their mouths with surprising intensity.

Artemis' hands started wondering over her body. His left hand rested on her breast, kneading and messaging. His finger tips rubbed over her top toying with her erect nipples.

Holly moaned in longing

"Beg for it."

"What?" she said having been snapped from her ecstasy.

"Beg me" Artemis answered. He lightly rubbed over the fabric of her bottoms. The moan that came from Holly told Artemis he was breaking her.

For Holly the situation was unbearable. She was yearning for more. But her pride refused to budge for Artemis. She was not gonna beg for this. Then Artemis slid his hand into her bottoms. His fingers lightly rubbed over her folds. She bit her lips due to the pleasure. It was just enough to get Holly aroused but it was nothing better than a tease that left her wanting more. Artemis slowly inserted a finger into her center. He then even slower drew it out. His love shuttered under his touch. She was reaching a breaking point. Artemis then inserted a second finger.

Holly gave in, "Oh god Arty please!"

"Your wish is my command," Artemis said. His eye had grown dark with desire. He undid the ties to her bottoms and threw them to the side. He then quickly moved and positioned his head in-between her legs. He started pleasuring her with his tongue. Holly squirmed under his touch. Artemis strongly held her hips in place. Holly was shocked by the increase in Artemis' domination. And it excited her.

"I need more!" She moaned.

He looked up at her with those dark longing eyes that stirred Holly's very soul. Artemis now kneeled in front of her. Holly saw the lust in him. There was something primal about him, almost feral. He rapid undid his trunks and slid them down to his knees. He was already hard and was not holding back. He quickly positioned himself and inserted his length into Holly.

Holly screamed in pleasure at the penetration. He slammed into her with a force he hadn't used before. Their wet skin slapping together. _Where did this side of him come from,_ Holly thought. This side of domination she hadn't expected from him

He slid out of her causing to Holly to move in protest. Artemis grabbed her legs turned her over onto her belly. He lifted her up onto her hands and knees and lined up with her. He was significantly less gentle when he entered her this time. He slammed his hips forward burying his length in her. He rapidly increased the pace of his thrusts. A mixture of moans and screams erupted from Holly's mouth.

This side of Artemis was driving Holly insane. She never could have fathomed she would ever relinquish this much control over to someone but Artemis wasn't just anyone. No matter what she could trust him with this. And besides the pleasure she was getting out of it was beyond compare. In this position he was able to reach deeper inside her. With each hard and rapid thrust it pushed her to her breaking point.

Artemis was making noises that resembled growls. He wrapped his hand around Holly's neck brought her up so her back was flush with his back. He maintained his pace and continued to thrust into her. He started to kiss and devour her neck. Holly's screams and moans encouraged him on. He grabbed her onto her top and ripped it off exposing her breasts. He messaged them and played with her hard nipples. His other hand drifted lowed and started to rub her clitoris while he thrust into her. He had started slowly but it was not long before he was doing with equal ferocity as everything else.

"OH GOD YES! OH GOD ARTY!" Holly yelled. She continued to chant his name with a mixture of curses and moans. She was nearing her limit and so was Artemis. His pace increased even more bring them both to completion. Holly felt his seed flood into her as walls contracted and she came.

In complete exhaustion they fell on their side onto the blanket. Artemis' hung limply around Holly. Both of them were heaving trying to catch their breath. Artemis rolled onto his back so that he could breath easier. Holly slowly rolled to her other side so that she could look at him. Their eyes meet and locked on each other.

"I can't feel my legs" Holly breathed, "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I went too far" Artemis said worried.

"No. That was great. Incredible in fact. But there is one thing" Artemis looked at her with a raised eye brow "I'm gonna get you back for making me beg."


	11. Chapter 11

**OK readers as a promised here is chapter 11. It will be sometime between my next update as I plan to write the next three to five chapters before I update again so I can give you more regular updates for you.**

 _Three Days Later_

"My god Arty don't you have any relaxing clothes" Holly called from Artemis' closet.

"What's wrong with what I got?"

Holly stuck her head out from the door, "All you got are slacks and suits, don't you have anything for casual day-to-day?"

"That is my casual day-to-day. I also got polo shirts and khakis to wear."

"NO! I mean jeans. T-shirts. Regular stuff."

"At what point did I create the facade that I would have clothing like that"

Holly huffed and retreated back into the closet. Artemis could hear her rooting around. Occasionally a shirt or another article of clothing was flung out. Artemis sat up in his bed. He was loosing his mind by the mess Holly was making. He kept things neat and organized and here she was messing that up.

"AH HA!" Holly sounded from the closet. "Found something," she said. She came out holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh yes, I forgot about those. Mother gave those to me a while back."

"Well get dressed, you lazy bum" Holly said as she tossed the clothes to him.

He slowly moved to oblige her request. Common clothes were not his favorite thing by far. He had lived his entire life in suits and wearing anything felt off. But he gave into Holly's desire and put on those clothes.

"So what's the plan today?" Holly asked.

"Well I got something planned for this afternoon but it will require that I spend some time working to get things together." Artemis admitted

"Anyway I can help?"

"I was about to ask if you would."

* * *

After a quick breakfast the pair walked to Artemis' lab. Holly noted the upgraded security measures to it. Artemis input his access code and a biometric scanner appeared from a secret compartment.

"When did you put that in?"

"Couple weeks ago. Myles has the tendency to break in and fiddle around." He answered. He went to put his hand on the scanner but stopped. "You try it" Artemis said.

Holly looked skeptical but she moved in front of the scanner. She was curious to see what counter measures he had for a denial. She lined her hand up on the scanner and waited while it quickly analyzed her palm. But instead of an alarm or a booby trap there was a small _beep_ and the lock disconnected and the lab door slid open.

"I had your signature added to the system when I installed in. Only Butler, myself, and now you can enter."

Holly jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lab had always been a place of his solitude and his escape from the world. The fact that she was one of the people who could enter anytime was a sign of how much she meant to him.

"Thank you Arty."

"Always," He said returning her hug.

Holly broke from the hug, "So what are we working on?"

"Follow me," Artemis led the way into the lab. He stopped in front of what looked like a work bench. The surface was smooth metal. Artemis tapped the surface and a holographic keyboard appeared. He typed a few keys and a screen projected onto the wall in front of him.

"OK so what I need help with is this." He pressed a final key and a cabinet opened. Inside was a jet black body suit with silver wiring running throughout it. Artemis retrieved it and laid it out on the table.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"Well I took the concept in the moon belts the LEP uses and expanded and improved on it." He said, "These suits will regulate the wearer's overall weight and simulate less gravity. Fowl Enterprises is expanding into medical research and I thought this could be used to assist people in physical therapies. I also thought it could be handy for the LEP for when wings aren't available it will allow the wearer to become more acrobatic."

"So what's got you hung up?"

"Well until now I was having trouble creating a sustainable field so I enlisted Foaly to help and he sent me the final specs a few days ago." He to a USB cord and plugged it into a belt unit on the suit and into the computer. He input a few commands, "And that's it, it's done." Artemis looked proud.

"So if that was it what do you need me for?" Holly asked in confusion.

"Well I need someone to test it out with me." He smiled.

Holly smiled back. "I would be all to happy too." She said seeing the adventure to be had with this.

Artemis unplugged the suit and held it out to her, "This should fit you perfectly."

"How do you figure that?" She said taking the suit. She held it up to her body and it looked close to her size.

"I've had your measurements for sometime" he responded, "I tailored that suit specifically for you."

"Well don't I feel special."

"Why don't you go put that on and meet me by the front door in ten minutes."

"Ok. Ten minutes." She said and she took the suit to Artemis' room.

She quickly undressed and started to pull on the suit. She was eager to find out what it would do. By how Artemis described it she thought it sounded as close to flying without wings as she could get. She brought the suit up and slipped her arms into the long sleeves.

The suits fit incredibly well. It was a little tighter fit than the standard LEP flight suit but still comfortable. She slipped her duty boots on and proceeded to the front door to wait.

* * *

She paced in front of the main stairway for five minutes waiting for Artemis to show up. The ten minutes Artemis had set was near up and Holly was eager to try the suit. She impatiently sat down on the stairway to wait.

She was left to just sit and think. She thought about a great many things but it somehow circled back her time over the past. She had never spent this much time on the surface just living. Every time there was always something to do. Just one more assignment. But the past five days were something she had never had before. She had Artemis.

She had never had a genuine relationship before. Even with eighty years under her belt no one had made her feel whole and complete like Artemis did. She had tried something with Trouble Kelp but despite his objections she had ended the relationship before it ever started. There was just something that was always more friendship than love between them. But with Artemis there was something that Trouble did not have. Granted the interaction between Artemis and her over the past days had been incredibly physical but there was still so much more to their relationship than that. He knew her. He knew the side of her that no one else saw. The side that allowed her to be mortal. The side that allow her to be vulnerable.

She also saw a side of him no else got to see. The face he showed the world was vastly different than the one she was privy too. He enjoyed the persona of the unfeeling criminal mastermind but deep down that wasn't him. He had changed. He had become a someone who cared and thought beyond himself. She was deeply in love with the man he had become.

She smiled and chuckled at how things had turned out for the pair of them. Artemis going from criminal genius motivated by greed and power to the kind, thoughtful, and loving man she desired. And herself, going from his hostage to the woman who would stand with him through the toughest of trials; _Heck we have gone through the toughest trials together_ she thought. They had faced life and death together and in Artemis' case he really had faced death. But they were together, neither willing to let the time pass anymore without the other being a part of their life.

Holly leaned back on the stairs and continued to reminisce on what life had given them and was curious to see where it would go. What would their life look like in a few years down the road? It was something that worried her; what about when things went further between them? Would she be able to stay on the surface with him? Would he come below ground with her? It was a question of what the two were willing to sacrifice for each other.

It was at this point in her thought that Butler rounded the corner. His attention was focused into a tablet doing who knows what. He quickly took notice of Holly sitting on the steps.  
"I see Artemis finally finished his project," He observed.

"Yeah. Artemis is having me test it out but I have no idea what he's doing that's taking so long" Holly said having been broken from her train of thought.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun was I?" Artemis interrupted as he came striding down the stairs. He was also wearing a suit just like Holly's. "I had to upload the update to my suit before we could go" Holly noticed he was carrying a backpack.

"What's in the pack?"  
"You'll see" He answered.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" He said with a wink.

Holly huffed in response. She hated secrets and surprises to begin with but with Artemis there was something that made it worse.

"You gonna be back at a reasonable time or will I be up waiting?" Butler asked.

"I think we'll be back a little after dark but you shouldn't worry" Artemis answered him. He then turned to Holly, "ready?" She nodded her head and they exited the manor.

The day wasn't quiet as pleasant as their day at the lake. It was regular cloudy Irish day. The only thing missing was the heavy rain. But is wasn't cold so neither of them minded too much.

"Ok so the suits are gonna be a little touchy at first but you'll get used to them quickly," Artemis said, "You'll be moving further faster while being able to jump much higher."

"Ok so how do I turn it on?"

Artemis gestured to the belt unit on his own suit. "The activation switch is right here. Just flick it and the suit should activate."

Holly clicked the switch and felt an old feeling come over her when the suit activated. The suit felt like it was vibrating and she felt like she was about to float off the ground. She gave a couple of quick test hops to see the effect the suit had. She had only used enough force to jump only a couple inches but she managed to get a full foot off the ground. Each time she lightly glided back to the ground.

Artemis saw the wide grin on her face. She then gave a good jump and easily cleared six feet. She came down a bit more rapidly than before and she landed in a couch. She jumped a few more times to get used to it. From Artemis' perspective it looked as if she was attached to a set of invisible bungee cables. She was laughing at the experience like a child doing their favorite activity. When she settled back on the ground she looked at Artemis with her bright joyous eyes.

"Ok so where are we going?

"Just follow me," Artemis said "and try to keep up."

"Ha, you just try and out run me Mud Man"

They started out at a light jog. With each stride they were launched several feet ahead of where they were previously. They moved like they were walking on air. They crossed the manor yard in seconds and were rapidly approaching the perimeter wall. Holly expected Artemis to slow his pace but instead he went into a full sprint as he neared the wall. At seemingly the last moment he jumped and planted a foot against the stone wall and vaulted to the top of the wall.

Holly followed his lead and jumped and came to rest next to Artemis at the top of the wall. She nearly over shot and fell off the top but Artemis was quick to catch her.

"Holy cow that's exhilarating!" She exclaimed.

Artemis looked at her with a smile, "We're just getting started." He jumped off the wall and started away from the manor, Holly eagerly followed.

After about five minutes of running their destination came into view. It was the ruins near where the Berserkers reentered the world. Artemis came to a stop a hundred yards from the ruins.

When Holly caught up to him he turned to speak.

"I figured this would be a good place to put the suits through their paces and we could have some fun in the process."

"What kind of fun?"

"Something simple and childish." Artemis poked a couple fingers in her shoulder "Tag. You're it." He then sprinted off with Holly close behind.

The game of cat and mouse went on for hours. Each doing their best to catch the other when the roles switched. The speed and agility the suits granted let them utilize the entirety of the ruins. Every wall, tunnel, stair became apart of the game.

When the day had stretched into the late afternoon Holly chased Artemis to the top of the tallest standing tower of the ruins. When they reached the opening at the top Artemis collapsed from exhaustion.

"Okay, you win" Artemis admitted.

"I told you you couldn't out run me Fowl."

Holly sat down next to him. They sat together for several minutes regaining their composure. The clouds began to break up letting the sunset in. Artemis sat up and climbed on the edge of the tower. Holly sat next to him on the wall and looked out at the sunset. It was a miraculous combination of yellow, orange, red, and pink. It was only increased by the light reflecting off the ocean water in the distance.

Artemis turned opened the pack and produced two crystal glasses and a bottle of what looked like champagne.

"Arty I appreciate the thought but The People can't drink human alcohol or else we loose our magic."

"I know, that's why I developed a synthetic alcohol. It has the same taste and similar effects but it's safe for you to drink" He said pouring two glasses. He handed one to Holly whom graciously accepted it. She took a sip and she lit up and her cheeks turned red.

"That's incredible. No wonder humans enjoy it so much." She took another sip enjoying the bubbly gold liquid. She snuggled into Artemis' side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you for this Arty."

"I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you" Artemis admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm back! and I'm back with a vengeance! In honor of the birth of my home country I give you chapter 12. It's pure fluff this time so enjoy. If I can get 5 reviews letting me know what you think of the story so far (what's good/what I need to work on/Desired plot points) I will post chapter 13 in 7 days.**

 **P.S. To those who have requested a Holly/Arty child I don't know if I'll be able to fit it into the current plot but once I finish it up I will work something out for you guys.**

Holly awoke the following morning. The sun was up and bright and Holly was ready for the day ahead. She looked over to see Artemis still sound asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. And he was all hers. Then a thought popped into her head. A dark and evil thought.

She gently rose from the bed careful not to rouse Artemis. She skipped over to her LEP field bag. She quickly rummaged around and found what her devilish idea called for. She walked back to the bed with two pairs of handcuffs and a set of leg shackles. She quietly set them on the dresser next to her love. A wicked smile crossed her lips. She drew the covers off of him. Artemis had elected to sleep in his boxers, lucky for Holly. She wasn't sure if she could strip him of his pajamas without waking him.

She put a cuff on Artemis' wrist and then attached it around one of the bed posts. She quickly did the same on his other arm. Artemis dozed in blissful ignorance as to what Holly was doing. She was incredibly grateful he was such a heavy sleeper or else she would never get away with this. When she finally had his arms and legs bound she was free to execute her plan as she saw fit. She walked over to her bag for one final thing. On her way back he noticed something on Artemis' dresser that would be perfect for what she had in mind. So quickly nabbed them put them on. When she returned to the bed she climbed on top of her love. She looked at him and thought of how peacefully he slept. Artemis was completely defenseless for what was about to happen

"OW!" Artemis yelped into consciousness. What he awoke to was completely unexpected. Holly was straddling his chest. She was brandishing a buzz baton and was wearing his mirror sunglasses. There was a light burn mark across his chest from where she had shocked him. He tried to reach out for her but his arms were held in place. He looked to see that they were hand cuffed to the bed frame.

"Holly what the hell is going on?" He said trying to sound stern but some of his fear bled through. She gave him another light shock of the baton. "Ow! What the hell has gotten into you!?"

"We are both fully aware of the rules here, Mr. Fowl. You must abide by my wishes. Obviously I want you to satisfy me and for you to stay just as you are"

Artemis was shocked with what she just said. It was darn near a perfect quote of the first words he ever said to her when he kidnapped her. Then came panic. He had no idea what she intended to do and was not willing to find out in his current predicament.

He struggled against the cuffs, "Holly you gotta let me outta this. What if Butler hears us?" he said frantically.

"I am not concerned with him at all, just myself. And believe me, I shall be perfectly fine"

Again she had quoted him from the kidnapping. She was clearly enjoying this role play as his captor but Artemis was scared of what was going to transpire.

Holly drew a fingernail lightly down Artemis' bare chest. He shuttered at the touch. Holly was enjoying having this much power over him. To have him at her mercy. Too many times Artemis had been the one three steps ahead of her. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

"First things first you need to get me ready" Holly said. She crawled forward and positioned herself right in front of Artemis' face.

Artemis obeyed. He leaned his head forward and started to pleasure Holly. He didn't bother teasing her given how quickly she was willing to zap him if she wasn't pleased with what he was doing. He easily found Holly's G-spot. He had experimented extensively with several methods during other sexual escapades over the past week and found this was the best place to get Holly off orally.

Holly grabbed a handful of Artemis' hair and pulled his head closer encouraging him to prod deeper with his tongue. He obliged without delay. His tongue danced around her folds. Holly's moans and sounds of pleasure filled the room. Her hips rolled against Arty's tongue. Artemis kept up his actions pushing Holly ever closer to orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" She wailed. She pulled Arty's hair away yanking him from his task "That's enough Mr. Fowl." She dropped his head to the pillows and sat on Artemis' chest.

Holly set her baton on the side table. With ease she crawled her way down brushing her wet pussy against Artemis' throbbing cock. He hissed and instinctively forced his pelvis up trying to penetrate her. Holly avoided his motion with a cruel chuckle. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You have to beg for it."

He had no fortitude to resist even if he wanted to. He growled in agony, "Please Holly!" he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please I want to be inside you!"

"That's a good little mudboy." Holly lowered herself and inserted Artemis inside her. She moaned as she came to rest with Artemis completely buried within her. She slowly and teasingly rocked her hips against his. She hummed in pleasure. She slowly rose and slid down on Artemis. She repeated this, each time increasing her force and speed.

After several minutes Holly was slamming her hips with growing ferocity. Their skin slapping together and her boobs bouncing were driving Artemis to insanity. He wished that his hands were free to explore. He longed to grope her ass and fondle her breasts. He was always captivated by her beautiful figure. He wanted nothing but to satisfy her. He started to thrust his hips in time with Holly increasing the sensations both of them were feeling.

Holly rested her hands on Artemis' chest to steady herself. Artemis started to feel is release coming. Tension was building in his erection.

"Oh god Holly!" he cried

"It's ok. Cum for me baby."

Holly's words were just the thing to push Artemis to the edge. He released his seed and flopped down on the bed. He thought the sexcapade was over but Holly kept going. She didn't let up in her pace. Artemis' penis was now incredibly sensitive and her motions were unbearable. He squirmed underneath Holly, wishing her to stop.

"Keep going" Holly moaned. She maintained her motions despite Artemis' silent protest. He balled his hands into tight fists and bit his teeth down. Holly kept slamming down on him driving him to a madness he had never felt before.

Holly was close to her own orgasm. She rocked her hips rubbing her clitoris against Artemis' penis. She was so close she was moving with amazing speed. She started arching her back with each thrust. Then she got one of the most intense orgasms she ever felt.

"FUUUCKK!" She screamed.

Holly collapsed limp onto Artemis. When she managed to move she embraced his head and stroked his sweaty black hair.

"You're the cruelest person I ever met" he breathed.

"I told you I would get you back"

 **Ok y'all I hope you enjoyed that. Again 5 reviews gets chapter 13 on Monday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13 for your reading pleasure. Chapter 14 is up in one week.**

Deep inside one of Atlantis Prison's storage rooms a meeting between some of the most dangerous inmates was underway. It was an easy thing to manage, it just took a bit of planning and some bribing of the right guards.

There was close to twenty people standing inside. Around the room were Elves, Gnomes, Spirits, Dwarves, and Goblins. Naturally they had each segregated themselves away from the others. Ben Gince, Ark Sool, and two Elves who were loyal to Sool stood in front of the entrance.

Ben stepped forward, "Thank you all for taking time out of your busy days to allow me to offer you a proposal. I want out of this slum and I require help to do it. Each of you has been invited to this opportunity for your connections or your own abilities. Mr. Sool here has vouched that no one here shares any love for the LEP so that extends you a small amount of trust." Ben started pacing the room, "The only question is if I get you out what will you do after? I offer you more than just freedom from this prison I offer you life in glory and power. Are you not tired of hiding? Are you not tired of skulking underground? Why are WE not the ones ruling the surface? For too long The People have sat under the boot of an inferior species unfit to keep themselves alive let alone the planet. Join with me and we can raise an army to take the surface from the grasp of the Mud Men and send them to the destruction that has been too long coming for them."

The group was starting to be enthralled but the momentum was broken when a low sarcastic laughter came from the group of Goblins. Ben turned to the sound and saw the culprit. He was a beast of a creature even by Goblin standards. Ben approached him with determination and an obvious authoritative aura. The Goblin looked down on Ben like he was nothing. He extended his tongue and licked his eye.

"I'm sorry have I missed something amusing?" Ben asked.

"You're just like that other pixie Opal. And you're gonna fail just like her too." The Goblin said.

Ben stepped even closer, close enough to smell the fowl aroma that was before him. The Goblin readied for Ben to fight him. Then something happened no one expected, Ben laughed hysterically. No one knew how to react. The Goblin relaxed seeing that this Pixie was just crazy. Then like lightning Ben got silent and serious. Ben pounced on the Goblin and started shoving a shank into his neck several times. With each jab more and more blood spewed from the Goblin's throat. His last breath left him with a wet gurgling noise that set everyone's stomach on edge.

Ben stood up, his hands completely coated in dark red blood. He began rubbing his hands together as if he was washing them in the blood. All the while he was humming an upbeat tune.

"Now let me make something clear to everyone. Opal was an amateur. She was motivated by her emotions and self-interest. I seek the glory and restoration of The People by whatever means it takes." His eyes panned the room, "and make no mistake… I will give the surface back to the People. I offer you freedom in exchange for assistance in this endeavor. Any who would agree to these terms remain, any who would not, leave now. But know that if anyone speaks to the LEP as to my intent will die in a much more gruesome fashion than our decomposing reptilian friend here." He said indicating the dead Goblin. Each individual looked around the room but no one wanted to move.

"Good. Now that we're all in agreement this is what I require of you…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my loyal readers, the reason I have taken so long for this chapter is because I have received several reviews concerning the content of this story and threats it will be taken down along with my profile should it continue. It is an annoyance that I don't want to put up with anymore. If I can't keep writing this story the way I originally intended it won't be good enough. So this will be the final chapter of this story. I have included a synapsis at the bottom of how the story was going to go so that you all have at least some conclusion to this. Thank you all so much for the praise you gave me and "may the odds be ever in your favor".**

Artemis sat in a leather arm chair tapping his foot rapidly. Not once had Holly ever seen him so nervous. Today was the day his family was coming home. Though they were all well aware of Holly and The People she had never officially met them. She had intended to meet them upon Arty's resurrection but the counsel deemed it an unnecessary reveal of the People. So it had been left up to Butler to explain how their dead son was now back to walking around Fowl Manor. When Artemis had recovered the majority of memory he told them everything that had happened to him. From what she heard they took it quite well. Now the time had come for the entire Fowl family to be exposed to the fairy world.

Artemis on the other end wasn't entirely confident in the current situation. His mind had been entirely caught up in the present of being with Holly he never once considered what he would do when his family came back from their trip. He thought confessing his love to Holly was stressful but having to tell his parents that he had seemed so much worse. He couldn't figure how they would react to him being in a relationship

Holly could see the wheels turning in his head. She always knew Artemis' one weakness was that his emotions consumed him when it came to his family. She couldn't bear to see him so distraught. She rose from her seat and walked over to him. Holly sat in his lap and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"You really need to stop worrying about this." Holly said.

"I'm not worried" He quickly answered

Holly looked at him with a raised eyebrow in skepticism. The fact she could feel his thundering heart proved he wasn't at all calm about the meeting to come. She responded by stroking and rubbing his chest. His heart slowed to a normal resting heart rate. Her hand traced lines down his arm. When they crossed his wrist he flinched.

"Ow" Artemis hissed. The cuffs from the previous day and left some serious bruising on his wrists. He managed to conceal them under his shirt sleeve but they still hurt. Holly refused to heal them claiming " _It's to remind the world that you're mine and no one else's"_.

"Sorry" Holly apologized. She grabbed his hand and brought his wrist to her mouth for a comforting kiss.

"I figured being with you would get me killed someday." Artemis joked.

"I haven't killed you yet" Holly defended.

"'Yet'?" Artemis said.

Then they heard the family Bentley pull into the drive and stop at the front door. Holly felt Artemis' heart return to its pace of stress. When she looked at him there was a clear look of panic.

"Well I guess there's no delaying anymore is there" He said. Both rose from the chair and walked down the hall toward the front door. When they arrived they heard some talking approaching the door. Artemis felt his heart enter his throat when the door knob turned. In came Butler and Juliet carrying luggage followed by Artemis' parents.

Angeline Fowl was preparing to call for Artemis when she noticed her son standing in the hall. Her attention was immediately to the strange chestnut skinned girl with pointed ears standing next to him. As her husband filed in to the manor she spoke up.

"Hello Arty, who is this?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Mother. Father. There is someone I want you to finally meet. This is Holly Short"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." Holly said extending a hand shake

Angeline stepped forward and to Holly's surprise warmingly embraced her in a hug, "Thank you. Thank you for helping Arty so many times and for bringing him back to us." When they withdrew Angeline's eyes were glassed over and a couple tears were running down her face.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Fowl, besides I lost something that day I couldn't do without too" Holly replied

Artemis Sr. stepped toward Holly and took her outstretched hand. "It is a true honor to finally meet you Ms. Short. Not only do I owe you my son's life but mine as well." He left a light kiss on her hand and released it. "It seems I have a debt I don't think I can ever repay" He said with a bright warm smile.

Then a pair of young brunette faces poked around their father's legs. "Are you Artemis' girlfriend?" Beckett questioned.

Artemis' ears turned a deep shade of red. His brother's forwardness had always been as source of embarrassment but Artemis just didn't know how to answer. It was never something that either of them had really talked about. Granted it was obvious that they were together and in love but they and had never quite put a title to it.

He was struggling to find the words to say when he felt fingers interlace with his. He looked to see Holly taking his hand in hers.

"Yes I am" She told the twins.

Artemis' parents were both dumb struck in silence at this revelation. They looked at each other and back at the young couple trying to formulate something to say. They were aware of the friendship they shared but didn't think Artemis would develop such feelings. In fact, they were beginning to wonder if he ever would have a romantic relationship with anyone.

As the silence started to become noticeably tense Butler was able to break it by speaking up. "Would you like to unpack now Mr. Fowl?"

"Ummm, yes Butler, Thank you. Juliet would you see to the twins?"

"Of course sir." She replied

"Thank you." Artemis Senior said leading his wife upstairs, "and Artemis would you kindly meet me in my study in fifteen minutes there were some points from the conference I wanted to address with you"

"Absolutely Father." He said.

* * *

Artemis was seated in a leather lounger, patiently awaiting his father. The welcoming and introduction went as he had hoped. His parents were surprisingly accepting of his relationship with Holly. In fact, there seemed to be a subtle joy from them. It seemed rather farfetched but Artemis was hopeful. It wasn't too long before he heard footsteps coming down the hall and his father enter the office.

Artemis rose to his feet and stood, "Father, how was the conference?"

"Good. It was very good but business isn't what I wanted to speak with you about."

Artemis Senior didn't take his seat behind his desk as Artemis had expected. Instead he had taken the other leather chair next to his son. A minute or so of silence passed before he spoke.

"So when did this relationship between you and Holly develop?"

A knot formed in Artemis' stomach. He was afraid that this topic would come up but he thought he might have a time before he had to delve into it.

"The night mother called and said the conference had been extended."

His father raised an eye brow, "so it's just started. How did all of this transpire?"

Artemis started simply, "I believe I've always found Holly attractive. Even during our first meeting. Though through all the dangers and adventures I couldn't help but start to have feelings for her. We have been through hell together and I can't think of anyone who would know me better."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her." Artemis said in slight confusion.

"No, I mean what is it that you love?"

Artemis thought briefly figuring how he wanted to answer his father.

"Everything. She is my balance." Artemis began a long speech of everything about Holly he loved. Every detail; every point that made his heart flutter. The memories he cherished. The hardships they faced together. It was all important to him. At some point he noticed his father was sitting with a slight smirk on his face

"What?" Artemis asked his father mid-sentence.

"Nothing you just sound like someone I knew when he talked about his love."

"Who would that be?"

"Me" he replied with a smile, "You sound just like I did when I knew your mother was my one and only love. I was testing to see if this was real or just a fling. And you did not disappoint."

Artemis sat in silence thinking about what his father had said.

"I noticed none of the guest rooms have been used so I assume Holly has been staying in your room."

"Correct"

Artemis Senior tapped his fingers on the chair arm, "So I should probably talk with you about something you might be feeling."

Artemis quickly stopped him, "Father if this about sex then I will tell you now you're a little late for that talk.

"Oh," Senior said, "OH!" he said again having figured what Artemis meant.

Artemis could already feel the blush setting in on his face.

"Well if that is the case then I will spare you from further embarrassment. But know that whatever happens, whatever you do I will be supportive of you."

"Thanks Dad."

Artemis Senior internally was in shock at the title his son just used. He was always so proper and formal he always called him father while the twins would call him Dad. Maybe this relationship with Holly was doing more for his son than he first realized. Senior rose from his chair and Artemis followed his example.  
"I am immensely proud of you." At that he wrapped his son in a warm hug. Artemis returned the gesture with equal acceptance. "I love you my son."

"I love you Dad."

They held the embrace for a minute before they released each other. Artemis noticed that his father's eyes were a bit glassy.

His father spoke up, "Where is Holly? I hope you didn't just leave her alone with nothing to do while we had this talk."

"No, she went to help Juliet unpack. They're probably in her room now catching up. They were always good friends to each other."

* * *

Juliet rolled up her sleeve revealing a blue diamond tattoo. Holly's mouth grew into a broad grin.

"When did you get that!?"

Juliet let her sleeve fall, "about five months ago. It occurred to me not long after Artemis was brought back that I wasn't the same person back when I first tried to earn this. Watching over the twins for so long showed that I was ready to accept the Butler family tradition. So I returned to the academy and earned the diamond."

"I'm so happy for you Juliet, I always knew you had it in you to get that tattoo."

"But enough about me when did you and Artemis finally get together." Juliet replied like a middle school gossip girl.

"Finally? You say that like you knew this would happen."

Juliet shrugged, "well I always saw that you were one of Artemis' closest friends and as time passed I noticed how much he cared for you grew. He was subtle about it but it was noticeable to me. So I kind of hopped that someday you two would find love between each other. And besides who else could possibly balance out that big head of his?"  
Holly blushed and smiled, "I think Arty knew his feelings before I did. I started to figure that I loved him when he got taken from us. It was the first time I felt my heart break. That's why I hounded Foaly so hard to finish the clone body. During his recovery, his Atlantis Complex made him spout a lot of romantic stuff to me and it hurt because I didn't think Artemis himself would ever feel that way. Then when I dropped in on a visit he blurted out that he loved me. I was so awe struck by it I froze. He freaked out and thought he just ruined everything but in reality it couldn't have been more of the opposite. I told him that I loved him back. I think it shocked me just as much as it shocked him. It just seemed so unreal until I actually said it."

Juliet scrunched her brows in thought, "Have you considered what will happen after your assignment up here ends?"

Holly's face became one of concern, "Actually I hadn't. It will be difficult to maintain a relationship but Artemis is worth it."

"What will the other fairies say about it?"

"I don't know. I think it would be best left secret to the general public. Foaly accidentally found out but he can be trusted and is actually supportive. Anyone else, I don't know."  
"You do know Artemis wouldn't let it go on if it started to affect you harmfully or negatively right?"

Holly smiled, "Unfortunately for him he doesn't get a complete say in that."

 **Hahaha, gotcha! This story must continue as it has been and will continue to be. I refuse to give into the demands of terrorists. If this end up getting taken down or my account shut down I will just create another and keep uploading again and again. The next chapter will be the start of action so get ready for a bumpy ride.**

 **"Rise and rise again until lambs become lions"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok my loyal readers. Chapter 15 is ready for your reading pleasure. This chapter has got some violence in it and is the start of the adventure part of this story. To all my reviewers on the previous chapter thank you for your words of encouragement and praise I continue to hope I don't disappoint you with the story to come. Special shout out to Drgraves129, thank you for getting the reference and thank you for being my most loyal reviewer.**

 _BUZZ!_ Sounded a loud speaker. Prisoners began filing out of their cells for their rec time. One by one they moved through the concrete cell block. Ben Gince stepped from his cell and followed the line of bodies. As he walked he scanned the room observing the goings on.

Dozens of prisoners walked sluggishly resigned to the routine of prison life. It honestly disgusted Ben. The People were once a proud race on the surface. Superior to Mud-men in every way. Now these sorry souls were nothing but husks of a weak people. But Ben was going to change that. He was going to make them great again.

As he walked he saw a group of goblins and a group of dwarves cross paths. One of the goblins intentionally shoved into a dwarf near him. He then squared up on the smaller dwarf.

"Watch where you're going you dirt slug!" The goblin said.

The dwarf shoved the goblin, "Back off reptile before I turn you into a pair of boots."

More insults were quickly exchanged and the groups started brawling. Punches and kicks were thrown and even a fire ball or two. The scene quickly started to become a riot as more and more started to join in.

Four guards quickly moved in to break up the fight. They were stereotypical Atlantis Prison guards. Big. Strong. And in Gince's opinion, predictably stupid. They responded as quick and in just the fashion as he believed they would. They immediately jumped into the fray and started to beat and toss prisoners to quell the riot. Just as they needed to.

Through the fray Gince locked eyes with his new second, Ark Sool. With a subtle nod he and Sool started to approach the guards. In their palms they concealed home fashioned knives. Gince reached the closest guard too him. With lightning hands, he pulled the guard's head back and shoved the shank in his throat. He saw Sool do the exact same to another guard. By the time the others realized their compatriots had been dispatched the trap had already been sprung.

The group of dwarves and goblins were no longer fighting each other. In a flash they went from being at each other's throats to working together to subdue the other two guards. In less than a second the guards had been captured and cuffed. The group of prisoners Gince and Sool had recruited proved to be as effective as they had hopped.

"Well done" Ben said to them.

He approached one of the guards. He looked into his eyes and saw fear. "Do not be afraid. As long as your fellow guards do as we ask no harm will come to you." Ben then relieve him of his watch and put it on his own wrist. He turned to the circle of prisoners who were not in on the escape plan.

"Prisoners of Atlantis! Members of the People! Each of you have been oppressed by a government that has done nothing for you but make you cower under their boot. Today a new day dawns. Today we rise to freedom!"

A cheer erupted through the cell block. Ben led his group toward the exit and dozens of others followed. When they arrived they found guards had closed and sealed it. Through the bars Ben could see several guards assembling in riot gear.

Ben gestured to two dwarves from his group, "Brothers, what are names?"

"Sludge" The first said.

"Muck" the other said

"Sludge. Muck. Would you be so kind as to bring our two prisoners forward?"

They disappeared into the crowed and quickly returned with the two guards.

"Now if you would be even kinder as to put them in your mouths?"

The dwarves were hesitant at first but in full view of the prisoners and the guards on the other side of the door they unhinged their jaw and put the guards' heads in their mouth.

Ben then called to the riot guards, "We hold two of your guards hostage. I will count to three. If this gate is not open by the that time my associates will relieve them of their heads. One."

The prisoners looked around wondering if the threat was genuine or not.

"Two." Still nothing.

"Thr…" The electric lock buzzed open. Ben grabbed the door and pulled it open. He then turned to the dwarves and drug a finger across his throat. At that they dropped their tombstone teeth down decapitating the guards. They spit out the disfigured head and blood drained out onto the floor.

"Gentlemen! To freedom!" Ben yelled. The prisoners cried like and ancient army. Seeing the two guards killed seemed to have sparked a blood lust in most of them. The hoard of prisoners stormed through the door. The sheer numbers quickly overran the guards. Ben, Sool, and their recruited followers hung back letting the "pawns" go first.

An elf in the group spoke up, "Ok Gince we got this far. It won't be long before the rest of their riot team assembles and quells this little rebellion."

Ben just held up a finger and looked at his watch. Seconds ticked by. Then another loud buzzer sounded from the surrounding cell blocks. Someone had flipped the master control unlocking all the cells in the prison. The cell blocks erupted into chaos. Hundreds of prisoners stormed through the halls of the prison.

"Loyalty is so cheap now-a-days" Ben said with a smile. He moved into hall walking without a care in the world. When he arrived at the main corridor he saw the prison was already in disarray. The thousands of suddenly freed prisoners had taken advantage of this opportunity to bring destruction to their prison. Fires had already been started on several cell blocks. Groups of prisoners had taken several guards hostage and were doing their best to unleash years of pent up anger and violence on them.

Gince and his comrades quickly strolled through the halls toward the next step in their plan. Occasionally an overzealous guard would attempt to stop them but were quickly dispatched by the sheer numbers against him.

After moving through the prison with little slowing them they came up to a maintenance store room. Gince pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Inside my comrades." He ordered.

Once all had entered the room Gince closed and locked the door behind him. The store room was about twenty feet long and had several containers of cleaning products and assorted other nick knacks. There were two dozen black bags laid out for the team. Each bag had a name for who it was to go to.

Gince picked up his bag, "Clothing and equipment for everyone"

As the others started grabbing their new possessions Gince pointed to the far wall, "Sool south wall, two minutes"

Sool and one of his Elf companions walked up to the far wall. They retrieved two fist sized wads of plastic explosive and molded them to the wall. Sool gave Gince a thumbs up and stepped to the other side of the room.

Ben pulled a small device from his bag. When he powered it on a screen showed a camera feed from the prison's main courtyard. Currently the LEP riot response team had assembled and were preparing to advance toward the prison. A mass of prisoners had broken free from the interior and were in the courtyard ready to take on the advancing police.

"Fifteen-minute response time. Just like clockwork." Gince commented. "Sool are you ready?"

"Ready." Sool said powering on the detonator.

Gince's attention returned his attention to the video. The LEP was now marching toward the mass of prisoners. The whole time they beat stun batons on their riot shields with each step. To the normal fairy it was an intimidating sight. But the prisoners were too amped up to back down now.

Then the moment Gince was waiting for came. Four officers from inside the formation produced grenade launchers. Several loud thumps were heard and solid projectiles raced toward the prisoners.

"Now!" Gince ordered to Sool. When the projectiles hit they made an incredibly loud bang that sounded through the whole prison and was accompanied by a flash of brilliant blue light. Electrical surges sparked from the projectiles jumping from one prisoner to the other incapacitating them.

As was planned Sool mashed down the detonator setting off the charges. The sound of the blast was cleverly concealed by the detonation of the LEP riot rounds. When the dust cleared the wall had been completely blasted open creating a path beyond the outer wall. Gince moved forward to the new doorway. He looked left and right to insure they were clear.

"My friends we are now one step closer to freedom." He then led them through the hole and away from the prison.

They ran a couple blocks and turned a corner. There was a lone prison guard standing by a garbage transport shuttle at one of the airlocks to the ocean. The guard was young. Fresh out of training by the looks of him. Several escapees moved to attack the guard but Gince stopped them.

"Halt brothers. Even allies can wear an enemy skin." Gince then approached the young guard and embraced him, "You have done well for the cause."

"Thank you, sir." The guard replied.

Gince focused his attention to the shuttle, "Is everything ready to depart."

"Yes, she is fueled and ready. I have also arranged a thirty-minute window before the city sensors will read that you have left."

"Very good." Gince opened the airlock to the craft and ordered everyone on board. One by one they flowed inside.

"Now you remember you how to proceed correct?" Gince asked.

"Yes sir. I'll sabotage the investigation long enough for you to be hidden I'll meet you on the surface in three days as planned," the guard said.

"Indeed," Gince said. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a small human pistol. He turned and leveled the barrel at the young guard. His eyes widened and _BANG!_ His body dropped to the ground lifeless.

The group looked on in shock at Ben Gince's blatant betrayal. But Ben just tucked the pistol into his waistband like nothing had happened. He looked down on the dead guard and said, "An unnecessary loose end that we couldn't afford." He turned and faced his men, "We can't afford to have our surface location compromised. There is too much at stake. His sacrifice for the People will not be forgotten."

At that he boarded the submersible. The rest of the crew quickly followed and took their seats still unsure of how to react to what their leader had done. With everything secure the airlock closed and they departed into the blue sea.

 **In regards to chapter 16 I cannot promise a set release date other than before October 1st. This is because I want to work on catching up my Resident Evil fic and try to release a new one I've been working on during** **writers block. So if any of you are Percy Jackson fans keep an eye on my page in the coming month. As always leave a review so that I can better write this story for you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok. Ok. I know I'm three weeks late on this but here it is and I'm gonna make it up to you in my next three up loads (multiple chapters). This one ended up being a rewrite and combining of chapters so that's why it took so long. I now have the entire plot outlined and I know what I want to do. I WILL be uploading two shorter chapters on Halloween, two chapters on Thanksgiving (Nov. 24 for my international readers) and then nine chapters throughout the month of December leading up to Christmas. After I'm gonna be taking a good sized break to refresh and plan out how I want the story to continue for you guys. As always I enjoy your reviews and I appreciate constructive criticism. So for your reading pleasure I give you Chapter 16**

Artemis sat at his desk finishing up his day's journal entry. The day had gone great. He had been so worried his parents were gonna reject Holly. But that fear wasn't ever an issue throughout the day. His mother and father instantly took a liking to her. Particularly his father. All through dinner he wouldn't stop with his questions. He was fascinated with the history and culture of the People. He was also adamant to delve into Holly's own history. All the while his mother just sat and smiled. Artemis would sometimes catch her watching him, beaming like a proud mother.

In all reality she was. There were so many times she feared Artemis would let life pass him by. Now that she saw him with Holly she knew it was true love. She couldn't be more proud for them.

So for Artemis the night couldn't have gone any better. As he was typing up the last sentences Holly emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a black nighty she usually wore to sleep, but as the past several nights had shown the chances she was going to keep it on were slim.

"You coming to bed?" she asked.

"Almost done love" He replied. With a couple more clicks of the keys he closed his laptop and sat back in his chair. He watched as Holly climbed into bed and let his thoughts dwell on her. What had he done to deserve her? Even after all the bad he had done he still got to be with the most incredible woman he had ever met.

Holly noticed him staring, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He smiled.

He rose from his chair and approached the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, like Holly he had learned not to bother with too many clothes when going to bed. He threw back the covers and climbed in next to Holly. He quickly snuggled up to her and wrapped her in his arms. As usual he planted a kiss on her lips. No matter how many times Artemis kissed her he felt that electric rush same as the first time. He prayed that would never change.

The kiss quickly deepened into a make out session. Each of their tongues circling and dancing with each other. Artemis' hands caressed Holly's breasts. Holly had tangled her fingers in his hair and was tickling the back of Arty's neck. Eventually Artemis moved one of his hands to slip under Holly's nighty. When his fingers found their destination he found a surprise and he stopped kissing Holly.

"No panties?" he questioned.

"Thought they would get in the way" She smiled.

He started to rub Holly's clit lightly and teasingly. Holly brought him down into a kiss as she moaned into his mouth. The sound always made Artemis excited, that he could please her in such a way. He inserted a finger inside her but Holly grabbed his wrist to halt his action.

"Wait" she said.

She turned him onto his back and straddled him. Every time, Artemis would take care of Holly's needs before ever considering his own. She traditionally enjoyed it but she also felt that she wasn't being a good lover by not taking care of him as much. Holly wanted to make him feel good for once. She started rocking herself over his waist leaned forward and brought him into a quick kiss and broke it.

"It's my turn to please you first"

She slipped her hand under his waistband and started to rub his erection. He grew firm in her hand and he grunted at the sensation. Holly cradled his head and took him into another kiss. When he started to moan and press his hips against Holly's hand she took that as a sign to carry it further. She moved down and pulled his boxers off releasing him. She then gently grabbed him and proceeded to stroke him. An orb of pre-cum leaked from his penis. Holly leaned in and licked it from his head. Artemis hissed at the sensitivity of the action. Holly smiled and did it again. Wanting to take it further she took him in her mouth. She slowly lowered herself and rose again removing his penis with an audible pop

"Fuck," Artemis grunted.

Holly licked up his shaft and swirled around his sensitive head. Again he took him in her mouth, using her wet lips to smoothly move over him. With every hiss and every moan Holly increased her bobbing brining him more into her mouth.

Artemis was losing his mind. His first blowjob was without a doubt euphoric. He didn't want to know where Holly learned to do what she was doing but he didn't want her to stop. He could feel himself reaching the back of Holly's throat forcing her to gag.

"Holly I'm almost there" He warned.

Holly responded by going faster and deeper with his cock. The resulting orgasm was quite explosive as Artemis released his warm seed into Holly's mouth. It quickly filled and some spilled out over Artemis' cock.

Holly removed her mouth from Artemis' quivering member. She locked eyes with him. Her eyes were dark with lust. She then did the unexpected and swallowed his seed. That set Artemis aflame. He could feel himself growing hard again. Holly quickly lick and cleaned him off. When she was finished she sat up and stripped off her nighty. Artemis looked on longingly at his beautiful love.

"Feeling like playing some more?" Holly teased

"Always."

Holly positioned herself above him and lowered herself onto him. Artemis shuttered as he was still very sensitive. Holly started slow to allow him to get back into it. It wasn't long before he had adjusted and was moving his hips with Holly's. Their sounds and moans of pleasure filled the room.

Traditionally Artemis would be content to let Holly ride him out but tonight he was feeling more aggressive and dominate. He quickly rolled her over underneath him without ever breaking connection. Before Holly could give any protest, Artemis thrust into her eliciting a pleasurable moan. Artemis repeated this several times with each moan getting louder than the last. She quickly wrapped her legs behind his ass and pressed him deeper. Artemis positioned himself kneeling in front of her so he could fuck her at a pace he knew she enjoyed. And that she did if her moans and curses were any indication. Artemis hooked one of her legs and lifted it and rest it on his shoulder

With every thrust Holly felt the electric pulses coarse through her body. Every time he found her special spots she would scream and cry out in ecstasy. This young man was without comparison the best lover she ever had. He could be both gentle and rough with her and he had quickly picked up on the things that always got her going. Every time they made love it still felt so new and enthralling. She longed for him and savored each moment they shared like this.

She slipped her leg off his shoulder and sat up and rested on his thighs. Artemis lifted her up by her ass and let gravity drop her onto him while he would thrust up into her. A mix of moans, grunts, and curses echoed around the room.

"Fuck me!" She cried

"Say it again"

"Oh God fuck me"

"As you wish" Artemis said with his vampire grin.

He lifted her off and dropped her onto the bed. He grabbed her legs and rolled her over onto her belly. He quickly lifted her hips and aligned with her entrance.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for a month." He growled

If only words could describe how much Holly loved his dirty talk. Outside the bedroom he was always so formal and reserved but with her he grew wild and free. She loved that she was the one that unleashed that.

Artemis slammed into her with welcome ferocity. With rapid thrusts Holly's ass slapped against Artemis' skin. The sound of that and Holly's screams spurred Artemis on even further. He thrust into Holly reaching her G-spot causing her to squirm underneath him. He could feel his release approaching but wanted to ensure he pleasured Holly before. He reached around and messaged Holly's clitoris. With the added stimulation Holly started to feel her orgasm building. She started to push back against Artemis in order to bring it on faster.

Artemis started to groan and spasm losing control and released into Holly. The feeling of Artemis flooding her womb with his seed pushed her beyond control and came with him. She flopped her head down into a pillow and sighed in satisfaction. Artemis didn't have the energy to remove himself from Holly let alone move to lie down. He just sat kneeling behind Holly breathing heavily.

"I love you" they both happened to say in unison.

* * *

The pair were laying out naked on the bed. Holly had her head resting on Artemis' chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Artemis asked.

"Do you think your family really likes me?"

Artemis never knew Holly to be insecure. It was sort of unsettling to hear.

"Of course. My father was completely taken with you and my mother is ready to call you daughter" He chuckled.

Holly's communicator beeped from her bag at the foot of the bed. With a huff of annoyance Holly crawled to the end of the bed and retrieved it. She looked at the caller ID and chuckled. She crawled back next to Artemis.

"It's Foaly." She said. She pressed a button and answered the call, "You have reached the automated answering service of Major Holly Short. She apologizes she can't answer your call due to the fact she has been sentenced to above-ground obse…"

"Shut up Holly" Foaly interrupted, "Gince and near two dozen other prisoners just escaped from Atlantis Prison."

Holly immediately became serious, "How in Frond did this happen!?"

"Major Short, this is Wing Commander Rouge. Commander Kelp and I are on the line with you."

Artemis took that as his cue to sink back from the receiver and remain silent. Both he and Holly still didn't know what would happen if their relationship leaked to the wrong individuals.

Holly spoke with her normal tone of authority, "How long have they been on the run?"

Kelp replied to her question, "They broke out during the morning yard time. Close to 15 hours now."

"Any leads on their location?"

"Foaly, got any word?"

Over the line everyone could hear Foaly clicking on keys, "We know they went surface after getting past Atlantis' sensor net. But as to their specific location we're stumped."

Holly was next to speak, "So do you want me to investigate on the surface?"

"Negative," Rouge replied, "as the lead officer in Ben Gince's case we need you back at LEP HQ."

"Affirmative sir. I'll be at a shuttle port inside an hour." Holly was about to close the line when Commander Kelp stopped her.

"Actually Major we're dispatching a shuttle to the surface to retrieve you. Regrettably, we need you to go to Ireland and collect Artemis Fowl. Foaly suggested that having a criminal…"

"Former criminal," Foaly corrected.

"…Former criminal genius to assist and speed up the investigation would be valuable."

"I copy Commander, I'll get to Fowl Manor ASAP and brief Fowl on the situation" Holly lied.

"Foaly get her the details and ready the shuttle" At that Commander Kelp closed his line.

"Artemis have you been listening?" Foaly asked.

"I have." The young man replied.

"Well as you can guess the situation isn't good. Gince isn't the only dangerous one to escape. Every one of the escapees was in maximum security serving for extensive violent and dangerous crimes. One of which being former LEP officer Ark Sool."

Holly and Artemis caught each other's eyes. They knew Ark Sool all too well. He always had a grudge out for Holly but it seemed to only intensify since his incarceration. If he was truly thrown in with Ben Gince they could guarantee, there was something nasty to come.

"When's the shuttle going to arrive?"

"ETA roughly two hours."

"Alright we'll be ready when it gets here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! I finally made a deadline on time. These aren't my greatest chapters but they will help further the story. Chapter 19 and 20 will be much more detailed and WILL be released November 24th.**

 **Gespenter: Thanks for the review. Don't worry I got a special place in hell... I mean mind, for Trouble.**

The shuttle touched down in the manor's courtyard. Holly had all of her stuff packed and ready to go. Butler, who of course was going too, showed up a minute after with his normal leather bag of gadgets and weapons. They impatiently awaited Artemis to arrive.

When he finally did he was dragging a large rolling suitcase and was being trailed by his parents. He had requested Butler to wake them and fill them in on the situation. Now they were concerned that he was leaving on yet another adventure. They bombarded him with continual questions

"How long do you think you'll be?" Angela asked.

"I cannot say with any certainty. I am not even sure of the full extent of my use"

"Just be safe my boy" His father said.

Artemis rolled his bag next to the others. "Is that it?" Butler asked.

"Yes my friend."

Butler quickly gathered the luggage and proceeded to the shuttle while Artemis said his farewells. He shook his father's hand and hugged his mothers.

"Be safe. Come home quick" Angela encouraged.

Artemis turned and faced Holly.

"Shall we?" Artemis said.

Together they walked toward the front door before they were stopped.

"Holly wait," Angela called. Holly turned and saw her moving after her. When you got to her she wrapped her in a warm motherly embrace.

"Keep him safe and," Angela pause, "Both of you come back to us."

* * *

The shuttle ride was quick and quiet. Holly fell asleep about ten minutes into the flight, Artemis was deep in his meditative thought, and Butler was eyeing the shuttle crew. They were a pair of elves who had heard the legend of Butler's size but had yet to see him first hand. As with many before they were intimidated by the troll sized individual.

When the shuttle reached the docking station Artemis gently woke Holly from her nap. The trio quickly departed the shuttle and made their way through the shuttle port. Fortunately, since they were on a time sensitive operation they were able to bypass the standard customs procedures.

Despite it now being so early in the morning the port was still packed. Many onlookers were off put by the presence of two humans. Most of the People knew who Artemis Fowl was anymore but is still wasn't a normal thing to see.

As they were moving through the terminal to the exit Artemis noticed one of his oxfords had come untied.

"Hold up," he said as he bent to retie the laces

As he did he gazed at Holly. He was making an unsuccessful attempt to keep his thoughts together and off of her. He recalled the conversation they had before leaving the manor. They both came to the conclusion that they should maintain a level of secrecy and professionalism about their relationship. If it became known too early it could have serious consequences such as Holly losing her job and possibly Artemis being forced to have a mind wipe. So Artemis agreed to keep his love of her bottled inside him.

Now that he had to follow through he wished he hadn't. He felt horrible having to create the façade that Holly and he were not together. He just wanted to take her by the waist and kiss her in front of all of Haven. But he also loved her too much to be so selfish as to make her risk so much. So he quietly played his part until it was safe for her.

The emergency broadcast alarm sounded and every screen in the terminal turned to a blank white screen. When everyone's attention was upon the screen the face of Ben Gince appeared on screen.

"Gince," Holly breathed.

"Good Morning Major Short. I trust your journey back down here was as good as mine was up. Unfortunately, I cannot leave you a longer message but the People require me to deliver them the surface and I cannot allow you to interfere. If only you could see the glorious world to come."

"He sure does like the sound of his voice." Artemis commented

Ben Gince's face vanished from the screens and written message replaced it. _Major Short! You can't stop the tide. 3._ Holly wasn't sure how to handle this challenge by Gince. Again a message flashed across the screens.

 _Major Short! You can't stop the tide. 2_ The message flashed then vanished.

 _Major Short! You can't stop the tide. 1_ The message appeared again

"Get down!" Butler yelled. He grabbed Holly and Artemis and brought them under him to protect them from what was about to come

 _BOOM!_ A massive explosion rocked the station. Holly quickly rose to assess the situation while Butler kept Artemis down. The sight was bad but not as she had thought it would. There were some injuries but nothing truly life threatening. The blast was localized to a specific area. An area Holly would have been standing had Artemis not delayed them.

"We gotta get to Police Plaza. Now."


	18. Chapter 18

When they arrived at Police Plaza the three were quickly ushered into a situation room where Foaly, Commander Kelp, and Wing Commander Rouge were furiously working. Papers, charts, and maps were strewn across the tape and hung on white boards. Rouge quickly waved them in and welcomed Holly with a handshake.

"I apologize Major I didn't anticipate Gince would take a shot at you like that," Rouge said.

"We're just glad he didn't succeed." Kelp said.

Foaly spoke up, "It seems that Ben Gince has it out for you Holly. He risked much to target you the way he did. Hopefully we can use that to our advantage."

"I assume this is where I come in?" Artemis spoke up.

"Apologies Master Fowl." Rouge said, "We have yet to meet. I am Wing Commander Rouge."

"A pleasure Commander Rouge. From what I read from your file the LEP are lucky to have you leading them." Artemis replied while shaking the Commander's hand.

Rouge's attention then fell upon the mountain of flesh behind the young man. "You must be Butler. I am grateful the rumors of your stature are greatly exaggerated."

Butler took Rouge's tiny hand into his gigantic one and said, "An honor sir"

"To answer your question Master Fowl, you have been asked to assist because you have stronger connections. Though we are quickly rebuilding down here from what Opal had done but our connections and capacity on the surface are significantly diminished. We know Gince had help from the surface. Whether it was Fairy or human we do not know."

"Tell me about Gince. That will help me know where to start"

Foaly began to depict the man they were hunting, "He's an ultra-zealous extremist. He believes the People are superior to all other races and should take back the surface by any means necessary and drive humanity to the brink of extinction. He is incredibly manipulative and charismatic. He also has an IQ that would rival most of the world. There is no limit to his resolve"

"Do you have anything that can give us a starting point?"

"I'm afraid not," Foaly admitted, "Wherever they are, they've done an excellent job of covering their tracks."


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise. Since I managed to find some time to wrap a chapter early I thought I would give it to you now and give you my plan for the rest of the year. Chapter 20 is just about done and WILL be released on Thanksgiving. Chapter 21 will be released on Dec. 1st and Chapters 22-28 will be released when I finish them throughout December and 29 will be my Christmas present to you... Fair warning now, you're going to hate the cliff hanger I will leave you with. So enjoy and I appreciate the reviews and they encourage me to write more (cough wink nudge).**

The shuttle pulled into a secret subterranean port that Gince had constructed in the recent months. Sool held the controls steady as docking clamps reached out and seized the craft. The hydraulic arm began to lift the shuttle from the water and into a dry dock. When the craft was nestled into a storage bay Sool shut down and moved toward the exit door. Gince was already opening the hatch and was moving into the bay.

As the convicts followed, four humans emerged from a nearby hallway, two males two female. The convicts were immediately on edge by their presence until they noticed their pin point pupils. They were heavily mesmerized.

"Welcome back Mr. Gince." They spoke in unison.

"Thank you my servants." Gince replied. He turned and addressed the group, "These are just a few of my servants. If there is anything you require simply order it and it shall be done."

"Is there anything you require Mr. Gince?" They all asked in unison.

"No. Have the living quarters been completed for our new guests?"

"Yes Mr. Gince"

"Very good, come gentlemen" Gince led the way toward an open elevator door. Gince stood to the side as the company flowed inside. When everyone had boarded Gince followed and hit a button. The doors closed and started to ascend the shaft. The elevator was a simple glass box. As it sped upward the subterranean rock whizzed by.

"Now I know many of you have a lot of questions that need answers. Rest assured that answers will come in time. For now, I ask that you relax and adjust to your new surroundings."

While he had been talking the rock outside the windows transitioned to steel walls. And in a flash of brilliant light the elevator emerged from below ground into open space.

The group were stunned by the view. Tall buildings, that none of them had imagined, surrounded them. In between them they could see for miles and miles.

"Where are we?" Someone spoke.

"The surface gentleman." Gince replied. "The surface"

Most of the People came to the surface to complete the Ritual but only a few ever got to truly see what the upper world looked like. The convicts gazed in awe at the city. The tall shimmering buildings were unlike anything in Haven or Atlantis. The sky itself was daunting.

The elevator slowed to a halt. With a _ding_ the metallic doors parted to a long hallway. The group turned and focused on Gince once more.

"Come," Gince gestured toward the door, "There is much work to be done and little time to do it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok this is the last lemon chapter of the year so enjoy it. Chpt 21 will be posted on the 1st.**

The team had been at work for three days trying to find any clue; any key to Gince's location. So far every clue; every hunch led to dead ends.

Artemis typed frantically at his station. The LEP had set him up in a vacant office to give him privacy to effectively word. Foaly had been generous enough to supply him with a state-of-the-art computer with a multi-screen interface. So he was able to work on multiple tasks at once. Needless to say he was utilizing every one of them. He was interrupted by a beautiful elf sticking her head through the door

"Any developments?" Holly asked.

Since Holly had been the lead in the arrest of Gince she was put in charge of the investigation to get him back. This was a role Holly seemed to enjoy too much when it came to Artemis. Since they deemed they need to keep their relationship a secret she had to avoid showing any affection for him around the office. So in its place she chose to be bossy and authoritative toward him. She enjoyed ordering him and being "in-charge" of him. The little voice in Artemis' head thought she might still be trying to get back at him for making her beg.

"So far nothing." Artemis replied, "Foaly is running a ballistics analysis from the recovered bullet. I hope Gince may have overlooked details in that."

Holly entered the office and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and sat on the arm of Artemis' chair.

"What do you have going now?"

"Currently I'm referencing several of the other escapees to find any connection, while backtracking the dead guard's history, while searching for anyone with access to the explosives they used, and attempting to crack some of Gince's seized computers, while writing up a thesis paper to help my mind relax."

"How is it you can manage to do five things all at once!?" Holly said in amazement.

"This? This is nothing. I can do at least seven things at once before I even start to worry." He bragged.

"Oh really?" Holly questioned.

She slid off the chair into his lap. She started lightly caressing his chest and planting kisses on his neck. Artemis quickly diverted his head and met Holly's lips. For three days he had longed for her touch. The fact she was so close and he couldn't have it made the torture all the more unbearable. Now that they had a moment he didn't want let it go but he knew he couldn't afford to. He regretfully parted from her.

"Holly please," he said with a smile "I have to finish and I can't be distracted"

"Oh so I distract you?" she said with a raised eye brow

"You have no idea."

"Ok I'll let you work."

At that Holly slid off his lap and under the desk. She quickly started undoing his pants.

"Holly what are you doing?"

"Like I said, letting you work."

"We can't be doing this here" He said with worry looking toward the door.

"Don't worry no one can see me under here" She yanked his pants off revealing is hard member. "And I think there is someone who wants to play too."

She gently wrapped her fingers around his member and started to slowly jerk him off. Artemis was stunned by the open sexuality Holly was showing. He never thought she would ever in a thousand years pull something like this. He had frozen and didn't know what to do.

"Come on Genius," She taunted, "I thought you could do seven things at once."

Artemis reluctantly accepted the challenge. He went back to his work trying to maintain his composure. He typed with his normal pace and focus not letting Holly get to him.

 _Oh no, it is not going to be that easy for you,_ Holly thought to herself. She delicately licked around Artemis' head. His whole body shivered in response. Holly noticed a skip in his typing but he quickly recovered. Holly then by stepping it up by wrapping her lips around his head and rapidly swirled her tongue around him. Unfortunately, Artemis held back any reaction.

Deep within Artemis' mind, he was cracking. He had never had to work under such, "tension" before. He found himself becoming distracted and making minor mistakes in his work. Then Holly started to slowly bob her head.

Every muscle in Arty's body tensed up. Deep in his throat, he released a strained grunt. He heard Holly chuckle underneath. Artemis slammed his hand onto the desk to snap his attention back on his work. He would not give her the satisfaction of winning this game.

Unfortunately, this only spurred Holly to continue. Her pace quickened and let her saliva coat Artemis' hard cock. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him off. She noticed quickly that his breath started to become quick and shallow and that his keystrokes had become slow and staggered. Despite the image Artemis was trying to portray, Holly knew she was getting to him. Then there was a knock on the office door.

"Shit" Artemis breathed. He expected Holly to stop her activates but she just kept at it.

Foaly stuck his head in, "Hey I have those reports you asked for"

"Umm, yeah I'll take those" Artemis voice trying his hardest to remain composed.

Foaly clopped over to him and handed the file to him. Artemis took the file hopping that the centaur didn't pick up on his shaking hand.

"So where do you think this trail can lead?"

Artemis struggled to form the words he wanted, "I figure if we can track the gun he used we can figure Gince's surface contact. And then we can find him from there."

"Pretty simple I suppose."

"Well every other lead has turned up nothing I figured simple would be the next best attempt."

"Ok, if you need anything else just get one of my assistants to help."

The centaur took his leave and clopped down the hall. Artemis waited until Foaly was likely out of ear shot. He slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Fuuuuccck" He moaned. The things Holly did to him would drive him to the madhouse. He couldn't figure how he had remained composed in front of Foaly. He had darn near yelled him to get the hell out so he could enjoy this in peace. Knowing that he had lost the game he flopped back in his chair.

Holly smiled at her victory. She had broke him. Artemis laced his fingers into her hair and pushed her head down. He may have been beaten but he was making sure it was worth it. Holly eagerly obliged. See allowed herself to let Artemis deep in her throat. He started to buck his hips reaching the back of her throat. She started to gag driving Artemis to the brink.

"Oh god Holly!" he said, "I'm gonna cum."

Immediately he ejaculated in Holly's mouth. She welcomed his warm seed. She quickly slurped it up and lustfully swallowed it. She slid out from under the desk and looked at Artemis.

His face was red and flushed. He had a look of bliss and satisfaction. Holly was pleased with herself. She leaned forward and left a light kiss on his cheek, which got a smile from him as he turned and gave her a kiss in return.

"Now get back to work." Holly joked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy cow! I just realized I have been at this for a whole year now. Time flew faster than I realized. Thank you guys for the support and encouragements for getting this far. It has helped me immensely in ways words cannot tell. For all my readers that have stuck it out since day one you are great for putting up with the delays. Special shout out to drgraves129 your regular reviews were always something I looked forward to whenever I posted a chapter because you always let me know that I have done a good job for you readers. Well without further adieu I give you chapter 21 or your enjoyment.**

Sool had been set up in a very nice and spacious apartment. The view of the city was well worth breaking out of prison for. Nevertheless, he expected a lot more from his host. For three days, he and the other escapees had nothing but to sit and wait for Gince.

Needless to say, his patience was wearing thin. He and his fellow escapees had been given many promises for their help in the escape but few had been delivered. Sool had doubts as to whether the situation he had put himself in had been a wise one. Only time would determine.

A ding from his door's alert tone brought his thoughts back to the now. He opened his door and before him was one of Gince's servants. She was a little taller than Sool and had long flowing blond hair.

"Good afternoon sir," she said, "Mr. Gince would like you to join him in his lab"

"Very well, lead the way" Sool said.

The servant turned and walked down the hall. As Sool followed he observed the servant with a mixture of distaste and pity. In conversations and meetings with Gince before the escape Sool had found a new hatred for humanity. The wrongs they had done to the People needed to be made right. The People had all the right to have the surface once again. But there was still apart of him that saw humans as living beings. The girl before him was so far under the mezmer that any piece of who she was, was now lost forever. She would never know what it means to be alive. The servants didn't even have name. Everyone was to just call them "servant" whenever they were addressed. And that made Sool feel pity for them.

As the pair approached the elevator he chose to bury his feelings and focus on the current matter at hand. The servant gestured to the already open doors, "Mr. Gince will be waiting for you down in his lab."

Sool stepped into the glass box without another word. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend from the high floors. The trip was unnervingly quiet. Sool remembered the elevators at LEPHQ would play at least play some dull music but these elevators were just cold and silent.

When the view of the surface transitioned to the subterranean rock it became all the more unsettling. Now Sool had never considered himself claustrophobic but being in this silent box surrounded by nothing but rock made Sool uneasy. When it slowed to a stop Sool was grateful when the doors opened.

Sool was impressed with Gince's lab. It was easily as good as the annoying centaur Foaly's. The room was exquisitely clean and organized. There were several tables each with some sort of experiment or machine. In the very back stood a large round metal pillar. Gince was seated at a 3D milling machine with his back to the elevator.

"Welcome Mr. Sool." He said without looking away from his work.

"You summoned me." Sool said.

"Yes I did," Gince replied, "But from your tone I sense you have something troubling you."

Gince was very perceptive. Sool had accidentally let his frustration bleed into his voice. But since Gince had already called it Sool chose to voice his concerns.

"It's been three days without any kind of action from you. I and the others are growing frustrated with the lack of information from you. You have made many promises that you have yet to deliver."

Gince turned to give his attention to Sool. His demeanor and look was surprisingly neutral. Sool had seen Gince's temper when questioned and wasn't inclined to face it himself.

"You're right." Gince said, "That is why I have brought you here today."

Gince stood and walked over to a computer. He typed a few keys and then motioned for Sool to come join him.

"Now one of the promises I made to you was revenge on Major Short." Gince said, "Unfortunately I must bear bad news on that."

Gince brought up some security camera footage. As Sool could tell it was a Haven shuttle port. He noticed an LEP officer walking through he would recognize anywhere. Holly Short. Just looking at a video of her made his blood boil. She had ruined him. Taken his hard-fought career and ripped it from him. He hated her more than anyone could. She walked through the port just behind her were two very noticeable figures he knew too well. Artemis Fowl and his overgrown troll of a body guard. Sool still had sore spots from when he had been crushed by the manservant.

The trio stopped when Fowl had to tie a shoe and then Gince's face appeared on all the nearby screens. There was no audio so Sool couldn't tell what was being said. Then a countdown appeared on the screen. The manservant covered Fowl and Short. When the one counted down an explosion erupted just ahead of the trio. To Sool's disappointment the three quickly recovered unscathed by the explosion.

"As you can see Major Short evaded my attempt upon her. I must admit I did not anticipate the LEP bringing the mudboy in so soon." Gince said. "But as a result I believe I must accelerate my plans. Though I have done well in covering out tracks the Short and that nosey bastard have a unique talent of interfering in the most well laid plans."

"So what's the grand plan?"

Gince smiled and led Sool over to the metal pillar.

"When we first met I told you I could return the People to the surface. Do you remember what you said?" Gince asked rhetorically, "You said 'me and what army'. Well Mr. Sool, this army"

Gince pressed a button and the metal pillar retracted and revealed a hollow glass tube filled with a clear liquid. Inside floated a sedated creature with think grey armor like scales and horns.

"Demons" Sool spoke.

"I do owe Major Short and that insufferable mudboy one thing. They provided the perfect army for our assentation"

Sool circled the tank. Demons truly were the warrior class of the People. The specimen in the tube was impressive. He was big with strong horn. Sool noticed a metal piece surgically implanted in the base of the Demon's skull.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That little devise is what makes the whole machine run smoothly. It's a neural implant that makes our soldier here and all of his comrades and unstoppable army."

"How exactly does it do that?"

"It sends pulses into the brain to stimulate the adrenal gland making them stronger and faster. It also transmits a radio signal to make them completely uniform and controllable."

Sool smiled, "If we have the numbers, I think your plan could work"

Gince smiled as well, "Oh we have the numbers."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my readers. 22 is a short one as will 23, which will be posted in a day or two.**

 **CendrellaBlack: I am glad you are enjoying this. I felt that with how the books ended the characters, particularly Holly and Artemis would come out changed. With my experience in emergency services I know of no one that "died" and came back that remained entirely the same. With the other issues you brought up, Yes Holly could have healed but what's the fun in that :) . Butler is only human and can make mistakes plus factor in age and being in the comfort of home I would think Butler could have missed the "antics". Hope this clears things a bit for you and I appreciate the review.**

Rouge and Kelp had called for a meeting for everyone to hear what Artemis had found. In the conference room sat the two senior officers, Foaly, Holly, Artemis, Butler, and No.1 was asked to join them as well.

Rouge addressed the room, "Thank you all for taking the time from your investigations for this meeting. Mister Fowl says he has some developments to further the everyone's search."

Rouge retook his seat signaling Artemis to speak. Artemis rose from his seat and coughed to clear his throat.

"My findings are minimal but warrant some further investigation. The firearm used during the breakout was able to be tracked to a known European arms dealer." Artemis picked up a remote and brought up a profile on the main screen. "Nikolai Orlov. Slovakian born. Jumped around Eastern Europe until he got involved in the arms trade. Recently, Orlov was arrested by Interpol a week ago." Artemis pressed the clicker again bringing up a mugshot of Orlov.

Rouge leaned forward analyzing the picture, "Is he mesmerized?" he questioned

"Yes commander. Heavily to be exact. When he was arrested, the report reads he was near completely catatonic."

Kelp was skeptical, "If he's lost his mind how can he be of any use."

Foaly came to Artemis' defense, "This is actually a useful lead. It proves Gince has been working the surface. Now while he has been careful to cover his own tracks, a human, present company accepted, especially a mesmerized one may be less careful."

"I have had some contacts on the surface looking into leads to expand the search." At that Artemis' phone buzzed on the table, "speak of the devil."

Artemis answered the phone and exited the conference room. Everyone else sat in the conference room unsure of how to proceed. It was Kelp who broke the silence.

"This isn't much to go on Commander." He said.

"What else is there to go on Trouble," Foaly replied.

"The longer we spend down here the further Gince gets away. This is the only possible lead we've gained since he escaped." Holly said backing up Foaly but she felt more a need to back up Artemis.

Kelp scowled at the Foaly and Holly, "We cannot expend necessary resources on hunches and best guesses!"

Rouge finally spoke up in the debate, "Commander Kelp, while I can agree with you in normal circumstances, I have to give way to Artemis' findings. Gince is one of the most dangerous criminals since Opal Koboi. If he were to have his way, the People would make war on the surface. While he is loose he can do great harm to the People and Mankind. No matter how small a lead maybe we must investigate it to its full extent."

The room grew silent. Rouge's words sunk into everyone's minds. Butler sat analyzing Rouge. Butler concluded that though Rouge's words were simple he displayed a mind of wisdom and experience. He knew the stakes in Gince being free, and the cost of war between the surface and the People. Rouge was not one to take such things lightly. Before anyone could comment the doors opened and Artemis entered while ending his phone call.

"Good news my contact has a promising lead," Artemis announced, "How fast can we get to Paris?"


	23. Chapter 23

Commander Rouge approved surface a surface mission to investigate what Artemis' contact had uncovered. The group consisted of Artemis, Holly, Butler, No.1 (at Artemis' request and Kelp's objections).

The French café where they agreed to meet was simple and comfortable. Artemis, Holly, Butler and No.1 sat at a table in a back corner out of sight and out of mind. The spell No.1 cast to disguise them had worked flawlessly. Not one person had given them a second glance. Holly hadn't changed all that much, her ears appeared rounded and her face wasn't as angular. No.1 however had to have a complete disguise. He now had the appearance of a young skinny adolescent boy around the same age as Artemis. His skin was pale and he hand short brown hair. The spell was very convincing if you didn't know he was, in reality, a stocky grey demon warlock.

The group sat quietly waiting for their guest to arrive. Artemis was deep in thought. No.1 was eagerly taking in great quantities his new favorite drink, espresso. Holly kept impatiently glancing at her watch and tapped her fingers on the table top.

"I feel completely exposed sitting out like this." She said.

"Don't be Holly, the spell I cast is completely effective" No.1 said, "Only the most powerful warlocks could see through it"

"It's not that No.1. Artemis, your contact is twenty minutes late. How credible is this person?"

"Enough to know the information is reliable. She wouldn't lie to me"

"She?"

"Yes she; and here she is now." Artemis said.

Holly looked to see a young woman walk into the café. She was about eighteen years old and had extremely curly blond hair. It could only be Minerva Paradizo. She had changed since Holly had last scene her. She was significantly more beautiful. She quickly saw the group and smiled.

"Arty," she waved.

Holly didn't quite like that she used the pet name she used for Artemis. They all stood as she bounded toward them. She quickly wrapped Artemis in a hug. Another thing Holly didn't seem to enjoy seeing.

"It is so good to see." She said. She moved on and hugged Butler when they parted, "Oh my friend it's always good to see you. Holly you look wonderful, almost glowing. "

Holly gave a small half genuine smile and then the group noticed another individual was with Minerva. An athletic brunette followed right behind Minerva. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and was wearing sunglasses.

"Please allow me to introduce my bodyguard, this is…"

The bodyguard interrupted with a subtle German accent "Hello Domovi." She removed her glasses and looked deep into Butler with her emerald green eyes.

Butler's expression was one of total shock. He stepped forward slowly, "Emilie."

 **I've been waiting a long time to throw this twist in. I plan to have Chapters 24-26 up by Friday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry everyone for the fluke when I posted 23. The issue has been fixed and here is 24.**

The group had relocated to a hotel suite Artemis had reserved earlier that day. Artemis, Holly, No.1 (who had restored himself and Holly to normal form), and Minerva were seated the suite's living room. On the center table were papers and tablets of information.

"Okay, you dragged us up here what did you find?" Holly said a little aggressively.

"Well I checked into Orlov's life and found a few continuous events that peaked my interest. Namely, I found that Orlov met regularly with this man, Hugo Da Silva, CEO of Silva Tech."

Minerva showed a picture of Da Silva. He was a middle-aged man with tan skin and brown hair. Artemis was already familiar with the man as he was one of the biggest competitors against Fowl Enterprises. Minerva continued to fill everyone in on the man.

"Born of a Portuguese father and French mother. He has risen to be the third largest technology companies in France. During surveillance of his headquarters here in Paris Emilie and I managed to snap these photos."

She laid out several blown-up pictures on the table. Artemis and Holly analyzed them quickly.

"He's mesmerized just like Orlov." Artemis noticed.

"As is the majority of Silva Tech's senior staff." Minerva said. "This is definitely where your fugitive is getting his resources and likely hiding as well."

"How much more do you have?" Artemis asked.

"That pretty much sums up my initial findings. Since Da Silva has showed the desire to try and absorb one of his rival companies I have established myself as an eager investor willing to back him in this endeavor. I've set a meeting with him at his headquarters in four days."

"This is a big break," Holly said "We're going to have to do more recon on the building before we make a move on Silva. I'll ring up Foaly and see what kind of tech support we can arrange."

Holly grabbed her communicator and left the room. The Minerva and Artemis sat patiently while No.1 rapidly tapped his foot. It seemed his nine espressos were finally kicking in.

Artemis' attention turned to the closed doors of one of the suites bed rooms. Emilie had asked Butler to have a private conversation with him while Minerva briefed them on the findings. Butler silently agreed and they had been in there since they arrived at the room.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Minerva asked.

"One can only wonder."

* * *

"Are you going to say anything?" Emilie asked.

Butler just sat on the edge of the bed in silence. He hadn't said more than two words since they left the café. His expression remained stern and unreadable.

"Please talk to me Domovi." Emile begged.

"What do you want me to say? You left without word or reason."

"I am sorry. I had to. There were people from my past looking to harm me. I couldn't let them find out how much you meant to me. When I… finally took care of them you had already moved on. You had assumed your place in your family's tradition of protecting the Fowls."

"You could have come back. You always had a place in my life. I would have given the whole life up for you."

"That's why I couldn't come back. It would have been a mistake you'd have regretted forever. And from what I have heard Artemis needed you around a lot more than I." She said with a small smile.

Butler smiled slightly. He knew there was a bit of truth to her words. But it did not help the regurgitation of painful feelings he had long since buried. He felt a little uneasy when Emilie sat down next to him.

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered.

"Nor I you."

Emilie slipped her hand into Butlers and interlaced their fingers. Butler gave them a gentle squeeze. If felt so unreal to him. The one person he had longed for in his life had come sweeping back in out of nowhere. In all his life, all his training, it was the situation before him where he did not know what the right course was. He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he was staring at here.

"What?" She asked

"Just as perfect as I remember."

 **Curious as to what you guys think if I were to develop the Butler/Emilie romance. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so 26 is ending up a lot longer than I had though (small internal celebration). So 26-29 will all be posted on Christmas (Potentially late on Christmas).**

Gince and Sool walked among the rows of the thousands of captured demons. Each augmented with Gince's transmitter. They stood motionless and with blank expressions. They were uniformly clad in set of sophisticated armor and weapons. Sool definitely believed them to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Gince said. Though his tone suggested it was a rhetorical question.

"That they are. This armor will do nicely." Sool commented.

"Bullet proof up to the human's .50 cal. and even insulated against most LEP weapons. Thought the People will be against us in the beginning as soon as they see that we can win and restore our glory they will follow."

"You're putting a lot of faith that they won't side with the humans to stop us."

"The only thing I have faith in is the weakness of humanity." Gince said, "Follow me, it is time I will gave you the final key to our success."

The pair rode the elevator up to Gince' penthouse. In no way was Gince hurting for comfort. An entire floor had been solely dedicated to himself. Gince hastened into a side room and Sool followed. Within was the control hub for Gince's entire network. From there he could control his entire army with a flick of a switch or a press of a key.

"Come. Sit." Gince motioned to a circle of chairs around a holographic projection table. Gince powered up the projector. A globe hung over the table.

"It wasn't just coincidence that I chose Silva Tech because they control the largest import/export entities on the surface. It is my intention to divide the Demon army and place them in key strategic points around the world."

Several red dots appeared on the globe. Each a major capital or a major military installation. Then the red spread until most of the major countries had been engulfed.

"As soon as the major powers fall the rest of the globe will fall into place."

"Quite the plan. Can it actually work?"

"There is potential for failure with any plan. But I have instilled several redundancies for us to evade detection and escape if the need arises. And I have installed several countermeasures in and around the building to keep the LEP from stopping us. As long as we are here we are secure."


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok y'all, thanks for patience and this chapter and the following ones have been a blast to write. I still have a fair bit of writing and editing to go but in the end I hope it will be worth it to you guys. So enjoy and everyone have a great new year.**

Artemis, Holly, Minerva, and No.1 were seated in a black land rover just down the street from the skyscraper that was Silva Tech. They looked on at the people coming and going. Foaly had sent up some handy equipment along with a certain notable Dwarf to help with their investigation of Silva Tech

"Mulch," how are things below? Holly said through her com.

 _Clay is a bit dry but this stuff is a Dwarf's bread and butter. I can chew a mile through this faster than mudboy can come up with a plan to get inside the building._

Artemis rolled his eyes. He then picked up a pair of binoculars the LEP had developed. They had a 4-50x variable zoom and could see infrared, thermal, ultraviolet, and even EM fields. The final mode proved more useful.

"There is some sort of electronic field surrounding the entire building." Artemis commented, "Foaly, can you analyze what its purpose is?"

 _Standby_ Foaly replied. The waited for a couple minutes then Foaly answered, _Negative, whatever the field does it also blocks any kind of scan the LEP possesses._

"I might have something that can." Artemis commented

He reached in the back of the Land Rover. He grabbed a black plastic box. He quickly opened it and pulled out a metallic box from the foam padding. To Holly the box seemed so familiar

"Is that your C Cube?"

"A prototype model but yes. Foaly had the original scrapped after my mind wipe." He said, "Foaly, are you ready for the scans?"

 _Send them when you're ready._ Foaly replied

"Cube scan Silva Technologies. Transmit findings to Lower Elements Police Head Quarters."

The Cube quickly performed a complete scan of Silva Tech. It hacked into every satellite, internet connection, phone line, and service utility to gain the most knowledge about the company.

 _Good Frond_! Foaly said, _I've got more data than I can process. But from what I got so far the building is much more than it appears. There are several subterranean levels. The control network is protected behind a firewall of the like I've never seen before. I don't think I'll be able to crack it. I'll get my analysts going through it. I'll have something by tonight._

"Thanks Foaly, we'll talk to you later." Holly replied.

Butler and Emilie were scanning and observing from the top floor of another skyscraper across from Silva tech. They had the same binoculars that Artemis had so they had a great view of the building. But so far their observations proved fruitless.

"So you've been working for the Paradizos for how long?" Butler asked

"Couple years now." Emilie replied.

"And how long have you known about the People?"

"Minerva told me day one. She said I was specifically hired to protect her during operations in service to the People. So, it was necessary to inform me of everything."

"And you just accepted it?" Butler said with doubt.

"You seemed to have no trouble dealing with it." Emilie relied with a smile. "In all honesty it only surprised me a little. I always believed that there was a lot of things about the world humanity didn't know about. So, when I saw Minerva's files it was hard to be skeptical."

The two fell into silence when they started listening in on the comm traffic between Foaly and the others. It was a couple minutes before Emilie spoke.

"Butler, eighteenth floor. Moving West to East. What is that?"

Butler focused on where he had been directed. The tint on the window prevented him from seeing anything so he switched to a thermal view. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. The thermal view showed a bulky creature with large horns. There was a noticeable "cold" spot on the back of its head.

"Artemis, we got a problem. I'm transmitting an image to you." Butler said, "Is that what I think it is?"

After a brief moment, Artemis replied over the radio, _No.1 just confirmed that it's a Demon. Holly says the device on the back of his head is similar to the transmitter that Gince had implanted in the trolls._

"What's our plan of action?"

 _Let's head back to the hotel. We can discuss there._

 _3 hours later_

The team was situated around the center table in the living room of the suite. Foaly had really come through for them. His team had worked overtime effort to get as much data to them. What they found was the field around the building was dual purpose in that it blocked LEP scanning and it also disrupted wing technology and rendered them useless within the field. The underground levels were believed to be where Gince was assimilating the Demons.

With all the information at hand it didn't take long for Artemis, with Minerva's help, to come up with a plan to infiltrate Silva Tech, capture Gince, and shut down his operation.

"Minerva, Emilie, Butler will enter through the front door. Minerva, it will be your job to get Holly and No.1 permission to enter. Mulch, No.1, you will enter from bellow and access the assembly areas and do what you can to secure the captured Demons and keep them from being used against us. Holly and I will use the moon suits to scale up the building and insert on one of the upper floors. From there she and I will find Gince's control area and shut down his operation. It is imperative that Gince not be allowed to escape. If he does there is no telling when we can find him again and what else, he has planned."

"Any chance of LEP support?" Minerva asked.

"In the middle of Paris? Not a chance," Holly replied rudely and in a condescending tone.

"Holly!" Artemis said sternly. He was shocked by how rude she had been to Minerva it just seemed so out of her character. But before he could find out what was bugging her she took off for their room. She loudly slammed the door. Artemis was quick to follow her. He closed the door behind himself.

"What the hell was that all about Holly?" Artemis demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not a perfect well-mannered lady like Minerva." Holly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?

"It doesn't matter." Holly said. She folded her arms and turned her back to him.

"Are you jealous of her?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicion. In all honesty, it surprised him. He never thought Holly would be jealous of anyone. Didn't she know that she was the only one he felt anything for. He closed the distance between them and lovingly wrapped his arms around her. She gave a slight huff in anger.

"Look, during my recovery I tried to see if there was a possibility of a relationship with Minerva. But it never had what I wanted."

"What was that?" She snapped

"You."

Holly lightly punched him in the shoulder. Should couldn't stand his romantic side sometimes. He was her romantic so she had to put up with it. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

He immediately seized the opportunity and kissed her. She fell into the kiss and softened in his arms. They quickly moved into making out. Artemis groped her breasts and ass. His hand traveled to her core and started to rub circles over her LEP jumpsuit. While Holly didn't break the kiss, she moaned into Artemis' mouth. His other hand stopped feeling her breast and started to slowly unzip her jumpsuit. He then reached inside her suit and kept messaging her. Artemis, found she was already wet and had soaked her one-piece suit. Artemis gently moved her back until she rested against the wall.

"You know I love you above all." Artemis whispered, "Desire no woman but you."

He then slipped his finger inside her. Feeling her warm wet flesh. Holly hummed at the penetration. Artemis slowly would remove his finger only to push it back in while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

Seeing that Holly was enjoying this he inserted second fingers. He then started to increase his motions. Holly bit her lip and let out several whimpers. She felt much tighter than the last time Artemis had fingered her. But given the fact that they hadn't made love in several days it made sense that she would have grown tighter. The more his fingers were lubricated in her juices the easier his motions became and the more aroused she became.

Holly muffled her moans into Artemis' chest. Even with his fingers he knew her favorite spots. Endorphins were flooding her mind and she hadn't even reached her climax yet. On impulse, she reached down and groped Artemis' crotch. She could feel his hard cock strain against his pants. The contact made Artemis stop.

"Can we?" Holly begged past her moans

Artemis smiled his vampire smile, "We'll have to be quick."

"Take your pants off"

He eagerly stepped back and started working at his pants. Holly likewise stripped off her jumpsuit down to her one piece. Artemis always found her so sexy in it. How it formed to her body. How it left her supple legs exposed and made her breasts perky.

He took Holly's face in his hand and locked lips with her again pushing his tongue into her mouth. While their tongues maneuvered around each other's mouths Artemis pressed his hips against Holly's. His hard member rubbed against her warm center. Artemis' hand moved and lowered his boxers to his knees. He rubbed is cock against the wet fabric of Holly's one piece and couldn't stand delaying being in her. He slipped the fabric aside and lifted Holly off the ground by her ass. He thrust up into her burying his full length inside her. Holly unleashed a moan into Artemis' shirt to muffle the sound. They didn't exactly wish to broadcast to the suite their activities.

But the pair were in nirvana. In the days in Haven they had withheld being genuinely intimate with each other. Granted, they had a few games and flings but they had both missed having this connection with each other. The bond that only genuine lovers may share.

Holly wrapped her legs behind Artemis' using her heels to push him deeper. He easily found her G-spot and would ram into her with force that she loved. It became all the more difficult to hold in her sounds of pleasure. Little gasp and mute moans quietly escaped her mouth. The waves of pleasure pored over her. She was unsure how much longer she could hold out.

Artemis could see her succumbing to the heat of passion; as was he. He slammed into her pressing her against the wall. The sounds of their flesh slapping together flooded his ears. Holly's moans we starting to grow loader. Now normally he got off on her moans or her crying out his name but there were too many ears in the next room. So, he pressed his lips to her to help muffle her sounds of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth with every pounding thrust. Then she bit his lip as he pushed her over the edge. Her walls tightened around him and she gushed all over his cock.

Holly wrapped her arms around Arty's neck and slumped against him. He gently carried her over and laid her down. She was surprised by how much their intimate session had drained from her. Artemis left a kiss on her temple.

"Sleep my love. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day"


	27. Chapter 27

**While I do wish I had a good excuse for my absence the only thing I can say is I have just been plain lazy and neglecting my writing. I've neglected my editors corrections and am finally getting around to completing them. I cannot promise my next chapter with any kind of date but my goal for myself is to have chapter 28 and 29 before November (reasonable and achievable). I know I say this a lot but thank you for patience and for putting up with my delays upon delays.**

The Land Rover pulled in front of Silva Tech. Butler exited the driver door and circled around to the passenger side. Emilie had exited the passenger door. Both of them were matching dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses. Butler opened the back door and Minerva exited. She was dressed in navy blue business attire. The body guards quickly took protective position around her and walked toward the entrance. They entered the glass door and were immediately greeted by Hugo da Silva. He was a lean man approaching his late fifties. He had salt and pepper hair and olive skin.

"Ms. Paradizo, a pleasure to finally meet you and thank you for coming today." Da Silva said with a Portuguese accent.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Silva." Minerva said, "I hope is it alright if my associates join us for our meeting."

Da Silva looked at Emilie and Butler as if he was just noticing them. "Oh, that would be perfectly acceptable."

Artemis and Holly were hiding in a stairway in a building across from Silva Tech. They were as well outfitted as they could be. Both were armed with Neutrino pistols. Artemis was wearing the moon-suit while Holly had hers on under her green LEP jumpsuit. The patiently listened to the bug planted on Minerva.

* * *

 _Oh, that would be perfectly acceptable_ Artemis and Holly heard through their radios. Just what they needed to hear.

"Mulch start digging." Holly radioed. She turned her attention to Artemis, "Ready?" she asked.

Artemis slung his bag across his back and nodded his head. The pair opened the door on to the roof. They emerged into the bright sun onto a roof top of the closest skyscraper next to Silva Tech. They both walked to the edge of the building facing Silva Tech. Silva Tech towered above them.

Artemis looked down toward the street below. At a hundred stories the world looked awfully small. Between the four-lane street and the courtyard entrance of Silva Tech there was close to two-hundred yards between the edge of the building and Silva Tech.

"By my calculations, we must run exactly thirty meters across this roof top to have the momentum to carry us across the gap" Artemis remarked.

It was going to be a difficult jump given the roof they had to jump from was exactly thirty meters across. An even more daunting fact was their destination was no bigger than the width of a foot. Dividing each floor was a small ledge that Artemis and Holly aimed to land on and gain entry through the window.

Holly clapped Artemis on the shoulder, "Come on we're not going to make this jump standing around."

The pair walked quickly to the other end of the building. Artemis felt his heart beating like a war drum. No matter how many times he had to go to the extreme he was still deathly uncomfortable with such physical feats.

Holly powered on her suit and set it to the highest setting. According to Artemis they should be able gain enough momentum to sail across the void gap and land on the ledge.

When she looked as Artemis she could tell he was stressed. He was breathing heavily and rapidly. She gently slipped her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't worry. We've made it through worse." Holly reassured her love.

Artemis smiled at her returned the squeeze on her hand.

"Let's do this." The pair separated and dropped into their ready position.

"Ok Foaly count us off"

Foaly observed Silva Tech through mounted camera around the area. He had been tasked with observing for guards so that they could infiltrate the building undetected.

"Ok guys you got one guard patrolling about to turn to a blind spot. Get ready." The Centaur said.

"Almost"

"Almost"

"Steady"

Pause

"GO!"

Holly and Artemis burst from their starting position. Pounding their feet upon the hard material of the roof. They quickly gained speed thanks to the moon suits. The end of the roof was quickly coming up on them so both put everything they had into getting their speed up.

Holly reached the edge and leapt toward the opposite skyscraper. Artemis however made a costly error. He had made a misstep that cost him speed and momentum. Artemis tried to get as much boost out of his jump as possible but he knew it wasn't enough. He was going to fall short

* * *

"You know it is perfectly reasonable to wash your feet occasionally." No.1 complained

For close to ten minutes he had been following behind Mulch while he dug the path toward Silva Tech. He was all for following Artemis plan but he had never been informed of Mulch's lack of bathing. Though it could have been worse for him. Mulch had been ingesting the soil rather than passing it out his backside so No.1 didn't have to see the dark side of the moon. No.1 chucked at the pun he just thought of.

"I've got over 500 yards of clay stuffed in my gut. I am in no mood." Mulch warned.

No.1 took that as his cue to keep silent. He had heard stories about the dangers of the Dwarf's rear end. Anything that could take out Butler, No.1 wanted to be weary of it. Especially in an enclosed space.

No.1 then heard a clunk in front of Mulch then a couple of knocks.

"We reached the inner wall," Mulch called back, "Your turn to work"

Mulch shifted so No.1 could get by. After a brief moment of uncomfortable movement No.1 sat before the metal wall. He pulled a red marker and started drawing little runes on the surface. They formed a perfect circle. No.1 placed his palm in the center of the circle. He started a silent chant in Gnommish.

Mulch tried to hear what he was saying but the pain in his gut was too distracting. It got so painful he had abandoned his normal sarcastic demeanor. He just prayed to Frond he could release himself soon.

The ruins started to glow and smoke. They characters started to appear wavy and distorted like a heat wave. Soon the ruins connected in a circle and burned through the metal wall. The section fell away and landed with a loud clang.

Mulch and No.1 dropped onto the metallic floor. Mulch groaned at the pain in his distended belly. He reached around and opened his flap and without delay relieved himself of all the clay and gases built up in his gut.

No.1 sat up and scanned the area. It was a well-lit wide hallway. The walls were dull grey that just felt instantly depressing. No.1 stood and keyed his mic.

"Artemis, this is No.1, we've made it inside." All No.1 got was static, "Artemis?"

* * *

Holly watched as Artemis started to descend from their desired path. She didn't know when but Artemis must have messed up the approach. All that mattered was he was dropping away at an alarming rate.

As he started to fall his arms instinctively started flailing trying to swim through the air. But he just kept falling away faster and faster. Holly lost sight of him when she reached her destination. She clung to whatever she could grab a hold of to keep from falling off the narrow ledge. With barely a foot to stand on Holly peaked over the edge.

Artemis slammed into the building four floors down from her. His momentum was so great he couldn't maintain a steady stance and he slipped from his perch. He fell another three floors before he managed to grab ahold of a ledge.

 _Artemis, this is No.1, we've made it inside_. Artemis dangled over the city hanging by his fingertips alone. He was incredibly grateful for the suit or else he probably wouldn't have been strong enough to hold on. _Artemis?_ No.1 radioed again as he was just pulling himself over the ledge. When he was out of danger he sat for a sec and caught his breath.

"I copy you." Artemis said into his mic.

 _Don't leave a guy hanging like that_ , Mulch responded.

Artemis huffed at the irony, "Holly are you secure?"

"I am!" She replied frantically. "Are you safe!"

"Yes. I am about seven floors from you. Just stick to the plan. I am going to find somewhere to hide. I don't think I can get back up to you without alerting Gince."

"Okay, just stay safe and I'll come get you as soon as we got him."

Artemis shifted ever so slightly. He could not express how much he didn't want to fall off again. He drew his pistol and focused the beam. Gingerly placing the barrel on the glass and cut a man-sized hole. The glass fell away from the pane and shattered on the floor. Artemis carefully climbed through hoping no one was around to hear the crash. He didn't hear anything so he concluded he was safe. He quietly moved his way down the hall. A couple twists and turns he found himself in front of a bank of elevators and the stairway. The stairs had an electronic lock and a flashing green light to say it was unlocked.

Static cued on his radio, _Art… Prob… T…Ap_ Artemis couldn't tell who was trying to reach him but there should be no reason for interference.

"Holly? Mulch? Anyone?" Artemis replied but to no response. "Foaly see what you can do to clear up comms."

Again, a static filled response. "Foaly you're not coming in clear."  
 _It's a trap!_ Foaly's voice broke through and then all comms when dead.

The lock on the stairs audibly slammed home and the light turned red. The number display above the elevators went blank and the floor lights turned off. Artemis drew his pistol to defend himself. To his absolute surprise the weapon powered down in his hand. It became a glorified paper weight. Panic swelled up in Artemis' chest. He had underestimated his opponent and now he was separated from his team without any idea how to help them.

* * *

Two dark figures stood behind a bank of monitors. Each one had a view from cameras across the entire building. Front and center on each monitor was a member of the team.

Gince spoke, "The trap is sprung Mr. Sool, time to finish the prey"


End file.
